The Fall and Rise of Bella SwanBlack
by Emo Mushroom
Summary: kidnapped at birth, Bella Finds her family in the Black's, gains power and may just fall in love on the way. all for the dark love. Not a loveydovey story at first. xover VoldemortxBella  First Story, First chapter is shortest but keep reading
1. Into

Xover Voldemort x Bella

_I don't own twilight or harry potter *sigh*, forgot to put that on my one-shot. _

The fall and Rise of Bella Swan-Black

Chapter 1: Bella's POV

Sometimes I wonder what I am doing here, why am I putting up with all this abuse and torment, one… one day I just know he will just get it over with and take me as his own. The man I call my father, Charlie swan, the police head chief of Forks, a small unassuming town on the edge of nowhere where no one can hear my cries of help , he is my tormenter, for as long as I have been able to comprehend I have been hit, kicked and punched and all for his pleasure… why?

Not only there was beatings but I was also the subject to his molesting… all he would tell me I was a bad girl and needed to be punished by taking his trousers off, throwing me to the ground and forcing me to take that thing into my mouth, the more I screamed and cried the further he would push my head down, my sputtering and gagging only seemed to encourage him further. The thing is that if I kept quiet he got uninterested and gave up after a while, but that didn't stop the tears silently falling down my cheeks.

I always knew that I didn't belong with Charlie; he certainly made it clear that he didn't want to be my father, so I started to question whether if he was. Unfortunately I knew that if I didn't get away soon enough he would take the one thing that should be mine to give.

__

_Ok so that was just a teaser, hope you guys liked it and would love you to tell me what you think so far and if I should continue. Xx_


	2. The taking

Xover Voldemort x Bella

_I don't own twilight or harry potter *sigh* ok so I know that the first chapter was short but I was unsure so I had to see the response and I'm happy that people have favourite and put alerts on the story, that makes me want to continue; so here's chapter 2. _

The fall and Rise of Bella Swan-Black

Chapter 2: Bella's POV

It has been a week since I made the vow to myself that I would figure out a way to escape this hell hole. But so far it has been to no avail, Charlie made sure of that. He had locked me into my room at first saying that I would never leave him, but after a while he got fed up of constantly having to let me out because I needed the bathroom or had a visitor at the door, though he never left me alone even at those times. Basically he put me under house arrest.

And today started out no differently; He woke me up with a well aimed kick in the stomach. I just rolled over and pretended like I didn't want to throw up and bawl my eyes out in pain. But even though I tried to cover it up, the smirk on his face made me sure that he could see the pain in my eyes. _Snarky Bastard!_

I generally tried to stay away from my 'dad' as much as possible during the day and so when he said that he had company coming over later on that day I jumped at the chance leave the room and offered to clean out the attic. Charlie grudging agreed so I started to head upstairs, not before I heard him 'promise' that I would get my 'present' later. Yes it was my birthday but I didn't want a 'present' from him. I am 18 today and that means that I am of the legal age, the age I never hoped would come. He will take me in one way or another tonight I just know it!

Once I reached the attic I let out the breath that I hadn't realised I'd been holding and started to shuffle through the boxes strewn everywhere. After about an hour and a half I had most of the place organised, the knocked over boxes with records spilling out were categorised and stacked up, there were only 2 boxes left. Both had my name on so I figured they must be baby items, I decided to have a look and reminisce on happier times where I couldn't remember the abuse; where my life had been innocent.

As I pulled back the flaps of the first box I realised that it wasn't baby clothes or toys at all and it was actually letter's and balance books. Being alone and curious I couldn't resist taking a peek at what the letter said, I mean why would there be letter in a box with my name on it. The letters were addressed from one Mr Alistair Moody on behalf of Mr Albus Dumbledore to Charlie.

As I perused the letter I was at first confused because the man was talking about the money he had been sending Charlie, but then my emotions became that of shock as I read the next line as it pertained the words; '_Bella's real family must never find out where she is__.'_

_Charlie wasn't my father! My whole life has been a lie!_ It took several minutes for me to regain myself enough to continue down the letter, and the further down I got the more shocked I became; not only was Charlie not my father but he was being paid to keep me hostage, _I was a kidnapped baby? _Apparently according tothis Moody person my real parents were dangerous and that Charlie was being paid a monthly sum to beat me into a submissive state so that I did not turn out like my family. Basically they were paying Charlie to make me his play-thing! There was no doubt in my mind, by the time I had finished, that where I came from was in no way normal.

Several hours later I heard my name being called, and again, and now it was being screamed, I knew that I had to go down otherwise I could end up with a broken rib from the beating I would get. Carefully placing the letter into my back pocket and quickly stacked the boxes together, then walked downstairs to the man I all so called 'dad' to see what he wanted, hoping that it was not the so called 'present' that he wanted to give me… just thinking about it makes shivers go down my back.

'Yes Charlie?' I asked when I saw that smirk… the one where he always had when he did something to me, but this time it was pure evil. 'Aahh you bitch finally though to answer me?' spoke Charlie. Nodding my head slowly as I know if I spoke I would get it worse. 'Well Bella, my dear daughter it's time for your present' smirked Charlie, _daughter I am no daughter of yours!_ As I widened my eyes in realisation I understood what he meant.

I started to walk backwards hoping that what I knew would be just a dream, or that he would take the hint and not follow, but it was to no avail. When I saw him still advancing, I quickly turned and made for the stairs. To my horror my clumsy nature chose now to shine through and I fell down at the foot of the stair case. Before I had time to react my hand were being cuffed and a gag forced into my mouth.

'You will get what you deserve whether you want it or not, you slutty bitch!' he screamed in my face as he slammed my head back onto the floor where I had fallen, the pain was horrible and I soon started to feel dizzy. That was until I could feel my belt being removed from its previous position, and I could feel something sliding down my legs… it was rough… It was denim. My Jeans... He was pulling off my jeans! Something smooth, cottony followed, sliding off my legs… My underwear! I started jittering, distantly hearing someone else's pants being unbuttoned and pulled off… Charlie!

It was all I could do to try and wiggle away, but in this clouded state of mind and the strength he was pushing on me, I knew I wouldn't be able to go anywhere. With my head shoved against the floor I could not see what was happening, that was my only save and relief.

After a short pause I felt something rub against my backside, with a jolt I realised what it was... Charlie was rubbing his member along my backside! With that feeling I succumbed to the tears, I knew it was too late, no knight in shining armour would ever come and rescue me, it was hopeless.

Charlie leaned over and brushed the hair out of my face. As he did so he must have noticed the tears because I hear his manic laugh of triumph, he finally gained a reaction out of me... and his reward...

He bit into my shoulder, so deep that it caused blood to trickle out. And then it came, with one hard and fast thrust he took me... made me his property.

I couldn't help the scream that came, it was a pain so intense that it set my whole body alight, my core, bloody and being pounded into without a care for the owner, my body, being hit and thrown around as if a toy... But my mind, with a flash of blinding light my mind was on fire. As quickly as the light came, everything turned to black. And I lay there unconscious Charlie still mangling my body to his whim.

_Ok so thats another one done. Sorry it took so long it was a hard one to write. Litterally would be stuck without my kinda beta. Check out her amazing story at: _serenity-neko-chan.

_Till next time... hope you like it x_


	3. A Descovery

Xover Voldemort x Bella

_I don't own twilight or harry potter *sigh* I hate authors who disappear for ages when I want to know what happens next so I'm going to try and keep the updates to about between 1 week to 2 weeks. I know it can seem like ages but this is not a planned out story and I'm going with it as it comes into my head so it will take longer to make sure it fits perfectly with the rest. Ok so after that long AN... on with the story :D_

The fall and Rise of Bella Swan-Black

Chapter 3: Bellatrix's POV

Suddenly I dropped to the ground in pain; it was a pain I had not experienced since my dear child was taken away. Azkaban had made me numb to all emotional and physical pain... or so I thought. But this, this was my child's pain, it shocked me to the core, but this gave me a new hope that one day, when I finally escape this prison, I will find her again... _one day_ we will be a family again, _one day._

Voldemort's POV:

My eyes widened and dropped the book that I was reading to the cold marble floor,_ this power is strong…. But it feels like Bellatrix no she's in that prison, where is it coming from I must find it! _Standing up from my seat and called the name of my most loyal deatheaters 'Malfoy, Snape, Lupin, White! Come here' I hissed their names into this nearly empty mansion that the Malfoy's call home… 'My lordship you called us?' turning round I see my followers. 'Yes, we are to leave here to find a source of magical core I have felt…' I spoke to them. 'Master what does it feel like?' questioned. White, the only female within the group and most loyal, she follows her parent's way that girl.

'It's like Bellatrix's but it can't be her as her power is not this strong nor did it awaken just now' I replied to the girl. The group nodded to each other and Malfoy raised his head, 'when do we leave my lord?' turning towards the door I looked over my shoulder and replied 'now get packed in 10 minutes I will not expect late comers' I hissed at then and walked out the door. 10 minutes later saw me standing in the entry way with my followers; all dressed in the customary death eater robes.

As I had no clue as to the ware about of this magic I decided that trial and error would be the best approach. I told my followers to grab hold of my cloak with one hand and hold on tightly on to it. As I channeled all my energy into finding the core of the magic and in hoping so I apperated… hoping that I will find the source of this power, so it would take me directly to where this person was.

With a tug at my body and swirling cloud of black I landed on the edge of what appeared to be a clearing, surrounded by woods, leading to an average looking house with nothing to define it as special or magical. My followers, who had been holding on, quickly released their hold on my robes and fell into line behind me. From the power radiating from this house's walls I knew this must be the place which possessed the person I was so dearly looking for.

As I started to assess the situation as where we were, a sudden scream had me running towards the house. It was a scream of pain and hatred…. And it had me purring. Pain, my own personal pleasure, but then as the scream started again I realized that this was a true painful scream, one only induced by an attack of some sorts that would scar the person for eternity.

I started to run towards the door of the house and as I did so I ripped my wand out of its holder, without faltering my step I gave a quick flash and the door was blown apart. As I swept through the house the screaming got louder until I entered the hallway… and then I froze.

What I saw was horrific. A young girl, looking barely old enough to be classed as an adult was screaming out in pain as an old man pounded his cock into her with little remorse of the girl's painful cries and tears down her cheeks. There was blood pooling down her legs, enough to shock me that the girl was still conscious. The cuts and bruises all down her body were marred with bite marks oozing blood, _honestly how was this girl still aware!_

All of a sudden my eyes connected with those chocolate swirl pools that were her eyes and I was lost… lost in the abyss. She was beautiful even through the pain and blackish, blue spots decorating her body and face. This was it, I knew I had found her; this was my other half, the person who would help lead me to the domination I so desperately craved.

But then as another scream sounded it bought me back crashing down in reality. With a slice of my wand this wretched man, who was still assaulting the girl, was gone, I sent him to the dungeons of the manor so that he can be dealt with properly. But for now I had to see that my unnamed angel was taken care of.

'Lucius, you and Lupin go around the house and find everything you can that could belong to the girl. Then burn the place, make it seem as if these people died in the fire.' I snapped out instructions. By now I had the girl, who had finally, none surprisingly fallen unconscious, in my arms. With her safely wrapped in my grip firmly, I apperated back to the manor with Serenity following closely behind.

As we rushed upstairs, I called back to Serenity to get Narcissa here as she was the best medi-witch we had on call. Once I hit the landing I sprinted into the first bedroom that I found empty, _ironic that it had to be mine_, and trying not to jostle her from her slumber I placed her softly down on the black silk sheets of the bed. Before I could let go of my fallen angel, she suddenly stirred, with a loud moan and a whimper she shot her head up and started to look around, trying to connect the dots as to where she was, I presume.

'Hush now my sweet, you are safe.' Her head jerked as she realized she was not alone. I couldn't help the chuckle that escaped my mouth as she took in my appearance.

'Who? Where? Where are we?' she asked in a voice rough from the assault that that vile man had caused to her, it melted my very heart strings… if that heavenly voice was like this already what will It be later, a gift from the gods, a sound of true beauty for sure. It was not until she cleared her throat that I realized my daydreaming.

'You must be sore, questions later my angel, but for now I insist that you rest... but first what is your name?' although I could see the fatigue weighing down on her I had to know her name, I needed to know what my angel was called.

With a shuddered sigh and a lazy breath which showed the coming of sleep she gave me that one word I craved for…..

'Bella.' and then she gave in to the slumber.

_Ok so once again… it was a long time coming and honest to god I could not have done it without serenity. _


	4. Who I Am

Xover Voldemort x Bella

_I don't own twilight or harry potter *sigh* ok so the wizards have finally come into the story and I'm happy with how this is going, I'm not sure how this will go but I hope you like it... I don't usually ask but I would love more review to know what people think and how the story should go from here. Peace and love and enjoy x_

The fall and Rise of Bella Swan-Black

Chapter 4: Bella's POV

_Shit my head kills! _I had a dream about a snake like man coming and taking me away from this wretched place, he got rid of Charlie and took me away. I was afraid too, to open my eyes and feel the pain, to see Charlie; to have him assault me again... there's no other option though, Charlie would come and get me up one way or another, so I began to prepare myself for the onslaught of the day.

I opened my eyes with reluctance, rolled over on to my stomach and closed them again. It then registered that what I had seen was definitely not my room at Charlie's neither was it the hallway where I last remember being. With this realisation my eyes flew open and I sat up with a jolt. Bad idea on my part as my head started spinning, once I gained my equilibrium I started to search for any clues as to where I was and who the hell's bed I am in!

'Hello!' I yelled. No answer came but constant eerie silence so I decided to try again.

'HELLO! CAN SOMEONE TELL ME WHERE THE FUCK I AM?'

Suddenly I heard the creaking that signalized the door was opening and as I turned around I saw a girl walking in, who by the looks of it couldn't be much older than me, she had honey blonde hair which fell just short of her waist, a porcelain, ivory face framed the ruby red lips and when she turned round I was met with the most striking shade of blue, her eyes were pools from the bluest lagoon. It was as if this girl was designed to break hearts, her features were so stunning that any man would have a hard time refusing.

'*cough*' as she cleared her throat it bought me out of my daze. She walked forwards, straight past me on the bed and went to look out of the window. I realised that this person must be here to answer my cries, honest was I ever going to be told where I am. So I once again asked...

'Excuse me but where the hell am I?' at first she just smiled at me, but after 2 minutes I started to get agitated and let out a huff. Only once I did this did she turn around and address my question.

'You my dear are at my masters head quarters. The Malfoy home.' Well that was refreshingly vague!

_Head quarters? Malfoy?_ This was all so confusing to me what were the head quarters for? She didn't explain why I was here though. As if she knew what I was thinking, her next statement answered my query.

'You were bought here to my master's house when he felt your magic break through the core barrier. It was so strong that we felt it all the way from America to England. He will explain the rest when he gets here. You are very special, _that is why he will keep you_.'

I don't think I was supposed to hear the last part of this statement. _Whoa wait! Did she just say ENGLAND! WERE IN ENGLAND!_

'England' I squeaked out. She just smiled serenely.

I jumped of the bed as I heard the door opening again. In walked the man from my dreams, his snake like features still as prominent. He was pale and snake like with ruby red eyes the colour of blood. This eye colour fit his face perfectly. I wasn't afraid of him; in fact I was in awe. He had a powerful essence about him and you could feel the power rolling off him in waves. He was most definitely someone you did not want to mess with.

This must be the master that the blonde woman was talking about. He reeked of power and obviously when she bowed down at his foot, which was a given sign that he was in charge around here. Behind him was a tall man with shoulder length black hair who looked about the age of 30-40, a similar heighted man with chest length blonde hair and a woman around the same age with platinum blonde hair pulled back in a tight bun. The woman walked over to the other blonde and slipped her hand around the others waist.

'Hello angel, my name is Lord Voldemort. I am the leader of the magic revolution.' Lord Voldemort, it is a powerful name for a powerful looking man. I only just noticed the fact that these people kept on referring to magic... _as in wands and spells and brooms magic?_

'Yes my dear, magic does exist, and now you are back in the world you belong, yes you are a witch.' I'm guessing i spoke out loud. Sooo magic hmmm. _Well this should be interesting. _Surprisingly I felt really calm about the whole situation; it was almost as if I knew I needed to be in a different world to where I was.

'You will get used to it my dear; we will have you perfect for this life in no time. I will personally make sure of it. Now how are you feeling?' he asked me.

'I feel like crap to be honest, thank goodness the fire in my brain is gone.' Then I asked the most important question to me now.

'Did my dream really happen, did Charlie really do all of those things to me?'

'Yes my dear unfortunately that man did do all of those things to you, but we healed you fast, and he will be eternally damned for it, I can promise you that he will suffer eternal pain and terror.' This confused me as how could they have made the pain so excruciating go away?

'Forgive me to question but who are the other people with you?' I was intrigued as to who was here and why I was being kept among a circle of people who I could tell were very powerful and influential.

"These are four of my most trusted followers. Or death eaters as they have been dubbed. Lucius' he pointed towards the blonde haired man 'and Narcissa Malfoy,' the woman with blonde hair in a bun 'Severus Snape' the black haired man 'and finally Serenity.' The other blonde girl.

'These are my inside followers who have been helping to take care of you for the last day that you have been here. You will meet Bellatrix and her husband when we break them out later on this year.' said the Lord.

'Not to be rude or anything... but why are even you keeping me around, I have no talent and am not related to any of you… am I?' They all turned sharply around at this question, and gave me a look that made me think they knew more about me then I ever did.

'You are here my darling because your magic core, when it exploded, was so strong that it proved you had power. Also while you were unconscious we took your blood and traced it back, you are the heir to the black line... you my dear are the first child of a black name descendent, and you are Bellatrix's daughter.'

_*ok so loved it? Hated it? To predictable i know.. the ending wasn't to hard to guess really. But it is really late and in my heart i needed to get a chapter out so hope you will review and tell me. Once again could not have finished without serenity... oh and csi helped, nothing like a dead body to get the creative juices flowing._

_Anyways peace and love: emo mushroom 3_


	5. Just Like Mother

Xover Voldemort x Bella

_I don't own twilight or harry potter *sigh* ok so I'm working on it, the reviews I got made me feel happy, it also made me really happy when I saw that my favourite author on fan fiction favourite both of my stories. There will be a one shot that goes with this chapter that will be based around two of the background characters who I felt needed there story explained abit more because it's an odd couple. So please look out for that as well. :D meow!_

The fall and Rise of Bella Swan-Black

Chapter 5: Bella's POV

Saying that I was shocked was an understatement; I was beyond confused my life has been a lie as long as was I was with Charlie, it showed in his behaviour that I was not has flesh and blood. But how can I know that these people are telling me the truth. I have a family a real family the one that could only dream of having when my nightmares don't come haunting me in my slumber, staring up at the faces above me to seek the information that I wanted the most… the truth.

As I stared into each of the people's eyes that were circled around me I could only see the emotions, happiness, excitement, amusement, lust and… pity. I narrowed my eyes at that emotion pity I do not need, no one has ever given me pity so why should it start now.

'Do not give me your pity… you don't understand the pain so why give me pity' I spat out in a condescending tone. They knew nothing of my life so why the hell should they even try to pity me. This ignited a fire in me, for some reason it really pissed me to have anyone sympathise for me. So what that Charlie had raped me, so what that I spent my whole life living a lie and so what if I didn't know my real family... all I can say is that those who hurt me will pay, _one way or another I will make them suffer_. STARTING WITH THE PEOPLE WHO TOOK ME AWAY FROM MY PARENTS!

As I let the anger build up inside me, the objects in the room began to float and then span around as if in a tornado. Everyone was looking at me with fear evident in their eyes, except for lord Voldemort; he was looking at me with smug pride, glee and another emotion that I was unable to identify at the present time. Serenity was the only other calm looking person in the room, she walked over and shook my shoulders until I was thoroughly distracted from my anger, and for some reason this made all the objects in the room stop spinning and drop to the ground... _Curiouser and Curiouser_.

'well it appears that I was right about you my dear, only those with true power can manage wandless magic so fast.' Voldemort told me. Honestly this was a huge surprise to me, not only was I related to apparently really powerful wizards, but I was also strong with magic myself. Then everyone lapsed into silence, at first it felt fine, but after a few minutes I started to shift uncomfortably.

'I think I need to be alone for a while so I can get my head around all this' I spoke softly, with all the rage out of me I felt defeated and slumped my shoulder down, looking at the floor.

'Of course you can have all the time you need in the world to think about what we have said to you, I would think you need it my dear.' stated Lord Voldemort and started to turn away towards the door. 'But if you need anyone call on Serenity she will be at your service.' turning to the said girl, she bowed with one arm tucked under her chest and the other holding her cape.

'I am at a service to you my lady.'

Nodding my head to them as they all walked out the door, reality hit me… I'm in a place that I don't know, I been lied to all my life, I lived with a man that I called 'my father' when I have a real family and… I was raped by him. With that thought in my head I felt sick, so sick that I had to run to the bathroom and hurl up whatever little food that I had within my body, wiping my mouth.

I looked at myself in the mirror for the first time since I have got here and saw… nothing, nothing at all no marks, cuts, bruises or anything my face was clean for the first time since I could remember. But I glared at the reflection of me in the mirror… no scars on the body as Charlie made sure of that, but there always will be a scar in my soul and heart. But somehow I knew I looked different, I just couldn't place it.

Letting out some of my angry I punched the mirror as hard as I could. The glass shattered everywhere, cutting through my pale skin on my hand and bits of my face… causing the rich crimson red to slowly leak out the wounds and flow down my arm and drop on the cold marble floor.

Gazing at the wounds in a daze, I heard the door swing open brought me to reality and caused me to spin round quickly in shock but unfortunately, this cause me to feel dizzy from the sudden fast movement making me stumble forward.

I felt soft arms close around me and look up to see Serenity staring at the cuts of my hand and glared at me, her blue eyes darken and picked me up 'You are truly like your mother, you are taking your stress out on anything and ending up injury… if my lord see you like this I will get the blame' she scolded like I was a child as she placed me carefully on to the bed.

When she said that I was like my mother it made me curious, they continued to bring her up in conversation, but never gave me any details as to who she really was. I felt that I needed to know her, I needed these details about her otherwise I would never gain an emotional connection, even if we did meet. So I asked.

'What is my mother like? Why is she not here with us?'

She gave me an exasperated sigh, as if this was the question she was dreading... _was my mother that bad to talk about! _Serenity sat down on the side of the bed and grabbed a hold of my hand as if the subject of my parents was hard for her.

'Darling, your mother is an awe inspiring woman, she is undoubtedly my Lords most faithful and trusted follower. In fact it was her loyalty to him that led to her imprisonment, it is a long story that is not mine to tell, but to put it shortly, my lord went missing and your mother believed that these two people called the Longbottoms knew something of his whereabouts. So she went to their house and interrogated them but unfortunately it went wrong and she got caught by our enemies and was sent the Azkaban, the wizarding prison, but she went all the way there holding her head up high.' Well that's... Different. I am glad that my mother stood up for what she believed in and tried to find _my lord. _WHOA! WAIT, WAIT! Did I just call him _my_ lord? I feel this burning connection to him; I feel the need to protect him at all costs... looks like I will follow in mothers footsteps.

But I still didn't know what my mother was like in appearance or her behaviour... so much I still wanted to know. But from what Serenity was telling me, I would get all my answers eventually.

I was snapped out the trance like state that I seem to have become so attached when Serenity waved her hand and clicked her fingers in from of my face. My eyes snapped upwards and formed into what could only be described as a glare, _AM I NOT ALLOWED TO THINK IN PEACE JUST FOR ONCE!_

'What!' I demanded.

'Well…My master requested that's if you feel up to it, I should help you get dressed and bring you down to his study. Do you feel up for it? or do I have to dress you up myself and carry you there' She smirked the last part dripping it with a slow and deliberate sarcasm, emphasising the fact that she obviously didn't appreciate being yelled at... well I wasn't going to back down, I have had a shit few days and can do as I please, trying not to blush at the carefree words that flow from her mouth.

'Yes thank you I will go and see him. Just give me a few minutes to grab my clothes... wait where did you put them?' I hissed at the girl, she starting to annoy me but as I decided that if I was going to be staying here for a while then I should at least be civil with this girl. She looked over at me like I was crazy enough to even ask about my clothes.

'Oh you won't be wearing THOSE cloths you call clothes any more nor will you ever see them again, definitely not in this house, you will wear the wizarding robes that I have laid out for you and brush your hair for goodness sake you are going to be in the presence.'

Trying to not let my angry at this girl as, I slowly walked over to the vanity table and grabbed the brush laying on it. As I was pulling my hair out of the ponytail, I happened to turn around… I froze. Before my eyes in the mirror, was a girl who had my nose, my eyes and all my facial features apart from the hair... WHAT THE FUCK! I suddenly have long wavy black hair which reached to my lower back, and my lips, my lips were a strong kissable cherry red, they also appeared to have filled out and were now poutier. My eyes bugged out; no way in hell could this be me.

'Ah so I see that you have finally noticed your changes, you look the spitting image of your mother. Her hair and lips and even the eyes are the same. Obviously when you were taken away they didn't bother to change your eye colour.' Serenity noted and she came up behind me.

Once I was dressed, in what I believe to be the most form fitting floor length black dress and cape over the top. I decided it was time to go and face the facts; I would have to go and decide my future now... they may not have said it but I know that it's going to be a choice of staying here or betraying my family. But first I need to get some answers.

I walked down the deserted steps with only my heeled shoes making any noise. Once I got to the door Serenity had told me about, I took one sharp intake of breath and with a knock I exhaled. I found it odd that she did not come with me but head the opposite way to me.

'Enter.'

_*Ok so I hope you liked it... honestly I was stuck until Serenity gave me loads of ideas, she deserves to be a co-author to this tbh. Anyways hope you like the one-shot attachment as well, sorry about the spelling mistakes in that one though, it was late and I forgot to check :s_

_Till next time... :D_

_MEOW!_


	6. Suprise Connection

Xover Voldemort x Bella

_I don't own twilight or harry potter *sigh*, ok so it's been a long week and a bit, but me and serenity have come up with soooooo many ideas for this story. Thank you so much for reviewing, it may be starting out slow as a story but it needs to build... :D serenity: I am a zebra xD_

The fall and Rise of Bella Swan-Black

Chapter 1: Bella's POV

I walked into a room which reeked of opulence and power. The walls were draped in what appeared to be black velvet, and the furnishings were of a fine and sturdy deep oak. In its simplicity of detail, the room was awe inducing and dark. It was then that I noticed Voldemort sitting amongst the black, behind the desk. My mouth fell open in shock.

Gone was the snake like features that saved and shocked me, the thing of my dreams and nightmares. Now sitting before me was a young man, he could not be no older than 25. He was still quite pale and had not lot that muscular figure that made me drool with the washboard abs, but his face was chiselled to perfection and would rival the best looking of men, his hair was in shaggy curls that hung slightly around his face with a dark brown colour... but his eyes! They were still a vivid crimson, they suited his new appearance. He was so fucking drop dead gorgeous. What I wouldn't do for him.

As I looked back at his face the smirk he was giving me made me sure that he knew what I was feeling.

'Please sit my dear' he said while motioning towards the chair beside his. Holding the blush that threatened to show on my cheeks I sat.

Once I was seated I found it really hard to look at his face again, for I knew once I did I would be lost in his beauty. So I averted my eyes and focused them anywhere but his face. I then felt two slender but firm fingers slide under my chin wrenching it upwards so that my eyes would meet his.

In that second our eyes met, I felt a burning spark and a deep churning in my stomach. I looked into those deep red pools and felt as if I knew his soul and that he could see right into mine as if it was freely bared out for him.

'Remarkable the spell that stop your true form has gone you now look….. Beautiful' he whispered softly to my ear and pulled away, feeling a shiver go through me. Then I felt the feeling of warmth from his finger leave me, my heart ached for the touch, his touch.

'What do you mean by that my lord?' I questioned, then quickly closed my mouth worried if I asked out of line… looking up shyly from under my hair I saw him stare at me with those deep eyes.

'what I meant by that, was that you look like your mother, Bellatrix.' nodding at the answer that I got, I quickly looked at my shoes that suddenly seemed to be the most interesting object I have seen in my life.

'My dear how are you? I am honestly surprised that you are faring as well as you appear to be considering how we found you.' Questioned Voldemort.

Shaking my head I replied, 'No I am fine, the abuse has been happening for as long as I can't remember, and the rape…. I was expecting it' I whispered in a low voice and slowly looked up at him.

Voldemort's POV

When I heard those words come out of my angels sweet lips like they were nothing, like she says it every day. I was beyond surprised, anger and hatred bubbled within me but I refused to let it show. The one that will punish that bastard will be my angel; she deserves to get her revenge.

'You are so calm about this, my dear; it is yet another trait you seem to have in common with your mother.' I told her. She finally lifted her head up and locked her eyes onto mine. Just like before I felt that burning desire run through me, straight to my groin.

Why was I feeling this...I Lord Voldemort, the most feared person in the wizarding world? I was falling for the child of my followers? A little girl! One who has already suffered so much. I cannot care for anyone it is not right!

But the stare I received, it made me want to pull her into my lap and ravish her, to claim her, to posses her, mind, body and soul. The more I analysed it the more I realised that it was not just lust for this girl I had, but also fascination and longing to understand her mind... which for some reason was blocked from my legitimist skills.

I couldn't resist bringing my hand back to her face. I trailed a line from her cheeks right down to the swell of her bosom, mapping her curves to memory, forever burned into my mind.

As I ended as the swell of her breasts I heard a moan escape my dear Bella's lips, a strangled cry of want, of lust. I took this as a sign to further my actions, so I leaned forward cupping her chin to hold her there. I looked into Bella's eyes for any sign of hesitation or reluctance to intimacy... but there was none.

Within a second I had covered the gap that had kept our faces apart, and met her lips in a searing yet intentionally sweet kiss. But after a few moments of innocent pleasure I felt her arms twine up and into my hair pulling her closer. While pulling herself towards me she tugged at my hair causing a hiss to escape my mouth and into hers.

Bella obviously liked this action as then next thing I know she had climbed off her chair and straddled my lap, all the while intensifying the kiss. But for me the kiss was still too innocent, so I let me tongue trace the path of her lower lip, begging for entrance which would take this to the next level of passion. She accepted with yet another moan. My hand moved to fist her hair as I tugged her face back for breathing room.

Once our lips separated her breath was ragged and her lips bruised. Eyes hooded and cheeks flushed. She was just begging for more with every breath and sign of contentment, tightening her thighs around my waist, trying to remain close.

'...Please...More.' My dear Bella breathed out. With these sighed words I hitched her legs tighter around me and stood up. Keeping her within my grasp I let my dark side take over and backed my Bella into the wall next to the chair. Pushing her up and reclaiming her lips with my own for whom am I to deny her what she wants!

She began to grind into me making my cock instantly harder and ramrod straight under my robes. _The little vixen temptress!_ She was testing my will power, but unfortunately I knew this could be taken no further, for a woman in her condition and situation, it would be incredibly unjust for me to take her now.

'mia Bella… We must stop, not only for your emotional wellbeing but also for your physical health.' I told her. She looked at me questioningly before asking, 'why? I feel fine my lord. Honest.'

'My Bella, please call me Tom, for it will be only yours, as for the reasoning. Well we don't want to hurt your child now do we?'

_Ok so that was it! I know it was a long time coming but the ideas in my head kept on changing. I need to tell you that soon there will be a spin of story based around some of the other characters from this story that serenity will be writing and I will post it onto my page. Till next time hope you liked it.. oh yer and please _REVIEW! :D

Serenity: meow? Hehehe hello I am the co writer of this story please to finally meet all of you readers :P I am the crazy one in this writing part xD _shes the one who puts animal references in AN's_!


	7. Sensual Torture

Xover Voldemort x Bella

_ fanfiction blocked me fromposting for like 3 weeks, i had this chapter done almost strait after chapter 6 so sorry for the wait. don't own twilight or harry potter *sigh*, ha-ha I just realised that on every chapter I have accidently put chapter 1 instead of the one it actually is. Ok so I loved how big the reaction to the last chapter seemed to get, I aim to shock and awe with what I put... Including several abrupt endings. Anyways new chapter will have a time skip so that it can further the story... :D serenity: give me cookies…_

The fall and Rise of Bella Swan-Black

Chapter 7: Bella's POV _warning this chapter is not for the feint hearted!_

'Child?' Voldemort...I mean Tom gave me a withering look, as if this is a conversation he never wished to have. With that one change in expression I realised what it was that he meant.

'...Pregnant! Seriously?' I felt my whole body shutting down, getting dizzy. Voldem...Tom, _damn I have to start remembering that!_ Placed me down from where he had hitched me up against the wall, still keeping one hand firmly planted around my waist, keeping me balanced.

'Yes darling, you are with child, I am so sorry that the bastard did this to you but I promise that whatever you decide I will be here, in fact if you keep it could be my adopted.' My stomach started churning at this, and not in the pleasant way I had felt earlier. _THAT BASTARD HAS KNOCKED ME UP AFTER TAKING MY MOST PRECIOUS GIFT!_

Once again I felt the anger swirling around me as papers and books began to form a tornado effect. 'Hush my darling, you must not get stressed. As much as it pains me that this child is that monster of man's we must protect it. I feel that it will hold great powers. We have all the time in the world to create little heirs. So please be calm.'

_How the hell can he be so calm about this!_ The bloody bastard just gave me a smirk as if once again he knew what was running through my mind. I then felt a prodding at the back of my train of thought, like a tugging at the stream, and then I heard it, Tom was in my mind!

'_Yes my Bella I can talk to you through your mind and hear almost any thought you may have. Although I couldn't hear you until yesterday.' _I gasped in surprise... had he heard me earlier when I was thinking about how fucking hot he is and how I would do anything to have him?

Blushing scarlet red, I looked down in embarrassment 'can I leave now please I need time to think.' not lifting my head up, I felt him nod his head. Walking over to the door I grabbed the handle when I felt a hand on my waist. 'Think all you like my precious, time is in our hands and you are mine' nodding my head I left the room.

Closing the door behind me, I sighed and leaded against the door _how could this happen, that bastard, he must pay. _Gripping my hand tightly and hissed. I was snapped out of my thoughts from another hand on my shoulder.

'You awake in there?' turning my head to where the hand connects to, I saw blonde hair and deep blue eyes. Jumping back in shock 'Don't jump out at me! God you scared the shit out of me!'

I shouted at Serenity. 'It's Merlin, not god girl, now let's get you some food since you're eating for two now' she poked to my stomach. And here comes the torture...

1 month later….

'Ok so that's the end of dinner, now were having an important meeting so Bella you are excused.' Tom told me with no emotion in his voice.

I rose from my chair, and without a backwards glance, stormed out the room slamming the door in my wake. He was still bitter that I hadn't given him an answer as to my emotions when he wanted and still haven't even now. The fact is that I knew from the second I left him that all I wanted was to be back in his arms forever... but this is the most feared man alive, it would not do for him to have a silly girl fawning after him also I had been hurt so much that I didn't think I could face another heartbreak when he found his next toy. So I covered up my thoughts with trivial things when he was around and avoided and opportunities that could leave us alone to talk.

In my anger I hadn't been paying attention as to where I was heading and as I turned the corner I found that I was lost. Fortunately I noticed a man walking out a door at the end of the corridor and called out to him.

He turned and in that second I instantly regretted drawing attention to myself. A flash of recognition crossed his face and the leering look that appeared on his face when he saw me sent chills down my spine, it was the same look that I had seen from Charlie before "the incident". I pretended to look around and faked a look of recognition.

'Never mind. I thought I was lost but I know where I am now, sorry to disturb you.' I told him and turned around and began to hurry back the way that I had come. I obviously didn't get away fast enough, for in a second a hand reached out and grabbed me, pulling me into an alcove located in the shadows.

His breath; rancid with a hint of alcohol mixed in there. I could feel it moist on my skin.

'Hello there beautiful. You're a little out of your way aren't you? Aren't you supposed to be my lord's whore or something? He would never keep you around for anything else now would he!' he sneered into my ear, droplets of spit flying into my face.

'What do you want from me?' I screamed out hoping someone would hear my cries.

'Shout all you want, no one can hear you. As for what I want, well there's nothing better than talking what you shouldn't have, if your good enough for my lord then you will do for a good fuck.' he whispered in my hear liking the shell.

'S-stop.' I pleaded 'the dark lord will not be pleased.'

He chuckled in my ear and pulled me harder into his body smashing his lips with mine. I willed myself not to be sick. His hand that was not holding me still began to wonder over my body, grabbing my breast roughly, I willed to hear footsteps coming down the corridor, someone to save me. But none came.

It was then that my survival instincts kicked in, I began to wriggle against his grip, kicking to get away. Unfortunately he appeared to like the fight. And to show me how much he enjoyed my struggling he pressed his errection into my lower stomach.

'P-p-please don't. I beg you.' I was on the verge of a full breakdown.

He grasped on my hair and forced my head back to look into his feral, lust filled gaze as he slowly and deliberately slid the zipper down on his trousers, releasing his hard erect cock to her vision.

I turned my head away, I was not going to allow this beast the pleasure of seeing my fear. It was then that I felt him lift up my skirt and rip of my underwear, positioning himself at my entrance. His slimy hands grasped at my thighs and pulled them apart. I felt his cock push partially inside of me and began to brace for the pain I knew would come.

He then rammed strait into my dry entrance and began to fuck me harshly.

After about three pounds of his cock I was beginning to feel feint and could sense the blood running down my leg, but I suddenly saw a flash of colour out of the corner of my eye and the monster was suddenly ripped from my body and was withering on the floor.

I looked up right into the eyes of my saviour, my Tom had come, and he was there for me after all.

'WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING? YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS!' Tom screamed at the man.

'LUCIUS, BRING HIM TO THE MEETING ROOM... IMMEDIETLY!' tom snapped out at Lucius. He then began to walk towards me with deliberate hesitation. I needed his hug, his touch; I needed to know he needed me as well. So I ran towards him and enveloped him within my tiny arms.

He reciprocated the hug for a moment whispering reassurances in my ear before sweeping me up bridal style and carrying me to where the scum was waiting.

I know I should have been a quivering mess, but being with tom in any way makes me calm and relaxed, it's like I am in tune with him and that he is my very own emotion manipulator who makes everything seem better.

He strode into the room and walked up toward his throne which sat before the prisoner who was kneeling in submission, gagged and bound. Tom placed me down on the throne, cupped my cheek and lent in to give my lips a quick peck, which I eagerly reciprocated pouring my true feeling into it. He pulled back and looked into my eyes nodding in understanding, a quick smile gracing his face before it returned to its stony demeanour as he turned back to the man on the floor ordering a healer to look at me and help.

He began to pace backwards and forwards, thinking of the appropriate punishment I suspect. Tom then turned around with a maniacal gleam in his eyes and placed a well aimed curse square in the man's chest causing him to convulse in pain, screaming out.

I had never seen this before, not being privy to the meetings before, it was extremely erotic. Watching this person beg for their live as tom showed no mercy, it made me wonder what he would be like with me, rough. Brutal?

Tom's head suddenly whipped around as I assaulted my mind with thousands of images of what and how I wanted him to take me one day. What can I say the pain just draws me to it, I feel dark and more powerful when I accept the pain. This thought made me moan out.

Tom's gaze never left mine as he raised his wand again towards the snivelling wizard in front of him, and then the room was bathed in a green glow as the man fell dead to the floor. I felt the power coming off Tom in waves. I bathed in his power letting it seep in, seeing his errection made from taking a life. The healer left after telling me that I and the baby would be fine.

Our eyes locked as we shared a moment so intense that those around us just appeared to wash away.

'Leave us. NOW!' tom yelled at his followers. They all scampered away, neither of us noticing.

I stepped down from the platform where the throne sat, ignoring any pain I may have felt as I was to engrossed in Tom to notice, I sauntered over to him and wrapped my hands around his neck locking them in a vice grip, staring intently into his eyes.

'I have never seen anything quite so arousing as that display my love.' I told tom.

'So you will be mine then, for me and only me, likewise with myself to you?' Tom asked his eyes lighting up with hope and anticipation. I couldn't help the giggle that escaped my mouth, he looked like a little boy waiting for Christmas day.

'Yes my lord, I will be yours, always and forever. My body, mind and soul belong to you...i-i think I love you Tom.' I let my emotions out and spilled everything I could into my conviction.

Tom just picked me up and span me around planting kisses all along my face and jaw. 'I know I love you my Bella, always and forever.' This filled my heart with such emotions that I had never felt before and made me undeniably happy.

'I have one more thing my love,' Tom told me.

'Tomorrow we are going to get your mother and father back. My present to you.'

_Dun dun duhhhhh! Ok so that was a transition chapter. Things are starting to heat up between the pair. Hope you liked it... :D_

_p.s serenity says hi._

_p.p.s review please_


	8. The Great Escape

Xover Voldemort x Bella

_I don't own twilight or harry potter *sigh*, Hmm I wonder how you will take this chapter as it is a big change. Well after fanfiction's bumpy time I now have another chapter… the great escape and reunion, never wrote anything like this before, it's an early birthday gift to my co-writer Serenity... and yes you will get your cookies topped off with a tiny bit of smut! Hope you enjoy… :D_

The fall and Rise of Bella Swan-Black

Chapter 8: Voldemort's POV

After I told my Bella about my plan to break her parents out, she got a look of intense worry and slight trepidation on her face, the lust from earlier all but gone. I could tell that the prospect of seeing her family after spending her whole life believing that she belonged to someone else worried her. I couldn't blame her being worried but she needed to calm down.

I didn't realize how scared she would be about meeting her parents until she began to shake, her whole body quivering. I wrapped her in my arms to try to calm down the shudders, cooing and whispering reassuring words in her ear. _When did I become such a softy… only for my Bella though. _I would only ever act like this for Bella, she is the only person who can make me be this way. But honestly she needs to calm down before she begins to hyperventilate.

Because she would not stop, it looks like a distraction is in order, so I pulled her head around from where it was staring off into space and planted a sweet yet demanding kiss on her lips. I wanted to calm her but if she didn't listen to me then I would make her listen, and I expressed this through the kiss. She responded with fervor, and granted my tongue entrance into her mouth submitting to the demand I placed in the action. She understood that I was the master even if I did love her; she could never control me and should listen. She just had more leeway then others; she would never be just a simple follower.

Once we broke apart, I positioned Bella on the chair that she had vacated during our professions for each other, making us both look presentable with a wave of my wand. I then called out for my most faithful to come back to the meeting room so that we could begin to assemble the final plans for the Azkaban break out.

After a moment Severus, Lucius, Serenity and Remus entered the room and walked forwards kneeling before my feet waiting for me to address them to stand.

'Rise my faithful. We must rally the death eaters and prepare for tonight.' I told them and began to dole out the jobs they would have. 'Severus you will be disabling the wards along with you Remus. Lucius, you shall be leading the lower level prisoners escape, while Serenity you shall be in charge of those freeing the maximum security prisoners including your parents.'

I saw Serenity give Bella a trepidacious look before turning back towards me a huge smile on her face at the prospect of reuniting with her family. 'Of course my lord, it is an honor.' Lucius said being his usual suck up self, well at least he can get the job done and has stayed faithful to me even after it nearly put him in jail.

'If it such an honor to you Lucius, then come forward and give me your arm.' I hissed at him. He did as told walking up the platform my chair was on, lifting up his sleeve to expose the mark. Releasing my wand from its holster I placed it on the tip of the skull and summoned my death eaters to the manor. This was a delicate and precise job that would require all in my service.

Not five minutes later the sound of popping could be heard all around the grounds as the death eater's apparated in. one by one they all entered the room bowing in submission before me. I gazed towards my Bella at the sight of this submission, arching my eyebrow as I caught her eye emphasizing my point from before. She just inclined her head in understanding.

'Today my followers, we will set those who believe free from their island prison, we will become the supreme infinata.' I said while standing. Great cheers followed this proclamation and I leaned back, extending my hand towards Bella. She grasped on and came to stand beside me, I chose to have her there because not only was today about freeing her parents but I also wanted to show everyone is attendance that Bella is mine and she is the nearest anyone will ever get to being my equal, to mess with her was to mess with me. Although a lot has happened since then, it was only this morning that someone tried to hurt her. They all seemed to understand the underlying message in this sign of minor affection.

So I continued. 'Apparate out now and wait for me by the shore of the prison.' I commanded.

…

Serenity's POV:

I landed with a pop beside Severus who had already begun to disable the wards. I gathered those who were to help me with my level in the escapade and awaited my Lord and his love. After about a minute a black cloud of mist descended downwards and they both stepped out of it, Bella looking slightly worse for wear after her first apparition. I walked forwards and assisted my lord in keeping her upright until she gained better equilibrium.

'It is done my Lord.' I heard Remus shout. With a great cheer we stormed the Bastille, my group heading upwards blasting out any auror that got in our way. Once we reached the top level I dispersed the death eater's among the cells, leaving my father's cell for me to open and my mother's unattended for the present.

Since the wards were down there was very little protection covering the individual call doors, a well aimed bombard maxima and reducto caused them to open with ease. As I stepped inside my father's cell, his head snapped upwards and a manic smile twisted onto his face. I walked forwards and with the help of a minor wingardium leviosa and my arm, father stood up and I led him out to where the others were waiting.

Bella's POV:

I was being dragged through a maze of corridors and up stairs, twisting round and around again. Tom leading me upwards to the chosen destination…. My mother's cell. Finally we reached what I suppose to be the top floor as there were no more stairs, Tom dropped my hand and walked forwards with me following closely behind. We passed the other cells with the death eaters helping to break out those behind the bars and support their weight.

Once we reached the last of the cells along this row, Serenity was coming out supporting a man with long shaggy black hair and glassy yet hollow brown eyes that showed the torment he must have faced. As he lifted his face up, our eyes locked and I felt a jolt of recognition run through me but I was not sure from where I recognized this man. My attention was diverted towards Serenity as she began to address Tom.

'She is down there My Lord. The only cell on the row, but you may come across some Auror's at the end.' She said while pointing towards a hidden corridor to the left. _This is it! We are going to find my mother_, I couldn't help but cheer insideat the thought as me and Tom began to head down the corridor Serenity had pointed out.

Sensing or _hearing_ my thought train, Tom instinctively grasped on to my hand and gave it a comforting squeeze before dropping it in a hurry as two cloaked men ran around yet another corner. Tom ripped his wand out with a flourish and backed me up into a wall, keeping my body behind his and began to duel the two men. The intense look on his face never wavered and I once again felt the overwhelming lust I felt for his dark side return.

A cocky smile graced his lips and I figured that this was all a show for me in the end. With two quick slashes of his wand the men lay sprawled out on the floor, blood seeping from deep gashes that marred their entire bodies. Tom then turned around to me the cocky smile still on his face and beckoned me forwards.

With slight trepidation I walked until I could see inside of the cell he was standing before. A woman who looked to be in her 40's sat in the corner of the room staring out the window. She had a gaunt, skull like face with dead eyes and wild dark brown hair. 'Stand back sweetheart.' Tom told me. I took several paces back as he blew the door, shrapnel and iron flying everywhere. Once the cloud of rubble dispersed he took a step towards the woman who by now had looked up, a sparkle replacing her once dead look in her eyes.

'M…mmmy Lord.' She said while bowing her head and trying to get into a kneeling position. Tom shook his head and grasped her shoulder lifting her up and turning her to face me. 'Bellatrix my faithful servant, I have someone I would like you to meet… again.' He told her. _So this is my mother? _I asked myself, but obviously Tom was listening in and turned to nod at me.

'Isabella meet Bellatrix, your maternal mother.' He said while gorging Bellatrix's reaction. Her posture which had before been slouched and crippled now was erected and strait as a pole, her face that had before had a sunken and dark look on it now was shining and happy. She obviously realizes who I am.

'Bella, My Bella? My little girl?' she mumbled out. She seems to think that I am a mirage, so I decided to confirm that I was actually there with her. 'Yes I am your Bella, just as you are my mother.' I told her. I barely had time to register the smile that was now gracing her face before she jumped out of Tom's support and tackled me with an overly large hug, sucking the breath out of me.

'Bella, My baby, my little princess is back.' She cooed in my ear. I was so happy to have her back, I may not remember her but I could tell that I was going to love her in no time. She will always be my mother no matter what. She let go of me and stepped back to get a better look.

Just as I was about to respond when I heard a squealing from behind. Serenity was coming forward still supporting the man from before, she placed him down and dashed towards Mother catching her up in a vice like grip, jumping up and down. Obviously Serenity had met her before she was sent to jail.

'Come we must return.' Tom said and grabbed hold of my hand. Before I could ask about who would bring the escapees back I was being tugged through the black fog again. We landed in the meeting room with the sound of others popping in around the mansion. Only three others landed into the room I was in, my mother, Serenity and the man.

'It's so good to have the whole family back together again.' The man said as he went to stand by my mother…_oh this must be my father, Roldolphus._ That explains the recognition I felt towards him earlier, I look a lot like him. But why would he say the whole family, there are only three of us and both my parents were in jail together.

Serenity then spoke up. 'Yes I agree, it's good to have a family be together. I missed you mum and dad.' She said while walking up and giving MY parents a hug!

_He he heeeeeee! Ok so that was that, I suck at writing scenes like the escape but this was my attempt. I'm sorry if there were minor spelling mistakes but this is an unbetad chapter. Anyways hope it was good all the same… :P_


	9. My Dear Darling Parents

Xover Voldemort x Bella

_I don't own twilight or harry potter *sigh*, Laptop Back (check) New Ideas (Mayyybbeeee) people who said that the twist should have Bella jealous is a good idea but not where this story needs to go. Btw I never said this story was sweet and sugar from the beginning so it really annoys me that some people like my story and then I put something negative in and I lost them... bare through the badness :D p.s. Bellatrix is 45_

The fall and Rise of Bella Swan-Black

Chapter 9: Bella's POV

Impatiently I cleared my throat getting annoyed with not knowing as what was going on. Tom was standing behind me and could obviously sense the agitation I felt with the unknown, he reached his hand out and grasped mine within it giving a comforting squeeze. I looked up giving him an uncertain smile while out of the corner of my eye I noticed my parents break the embrace with Serenity.

Still focusing on Tom I asked the question that was plaguing my mind. "Does someone want to tell me what the fuck is going on here? How can Serenity possibly be related to us? We look nothing alike." I almost yelled out. "Hush mia Bella, all in good time, now how about we all take a seat and talk this out properly." He suggested, although his tone told me that I no way was I to argue with him, I learnt that no is not a word is should use with Tom.

I just nodded still not taking my central focus of Tom. He bought his hand up to stroke my cheek affectionately before turning my face towards my parents and pushing me forwards. I stumbled a bit but kept my footing after a moment, walking towards the sofa situated of to the side of the throne like chair pulling Tom behind me and indicating to the others to sit down.

Once all he made sure all of the others were situated comfortably, Tom pulled out his wand and levitated his throne forwards; he then surprised me creating a duplicate of the throne and beckoned for me to sit down in it.

I noticed the sideways glance my parents gave each other as I sat, they could obviously see the importance I supposedly was to Tom, though I still feel meagre in his presence. I just sat down with a passive look schooled upon my face much like the look I had seen many times before on the death eaters faces when dealing with Tom or an unpleasant situation; I was bracing myself for the confusion and interrogation that was due to come.

'Ok so where should we begin?' Tom asked me yet silently including everyone else at the same time. 'Perhaps it would be best if we were to start from the beginning.' Serenity bluntly spoke after an awkward silence of a few seconds. Everyone nodded in agreement and so I sat back waiting for it to begin.

Bellatrix's POV:

My baby, my baby girl I have her back... unfortunately I now have to explain as to why I lost her to the light side so easily. With a deep breath I began from when I and roody first got married.

'Well it first began around 26 years ago. Your father and I were both 19 and fresh out of school and beginning our forays into the death eaters. We took the mark as soon as we left school and our families were happy that we both took the same path as it meant that we would have more in common when we married. You see our parents had pre destined us for each other from birth and so we had grown up together, growing to be used to the idea of having the other around. And a few months after my 19th birthday, your father proposed.' My mother said the last part giving my father an affectionate smile whilst grasping his hand giving it a gentle squeeze before continuing.

'Within the space of 3 months our parents put together a beautiful wedding while me and roody resigned us to our union.' Seeing the look of worry of Isabella's face when I admitted that it was not a betrothal of love, I quickly set about trying to reassure her.

' I love your father, don't doubt that, but it took quite a while for that feeling to surface.' I promised. 'Once we were married we continued to rise up in the ranks of the death eaters proving our loyalty again and again, yet I never felt complete with my life. After 2 years of trying for a baby, I had pretty much given up all hope when your father came up with an idea that at first disgusted me but I could see that he was doing it out of compassion for my ever growing sanity due to miscarriages and stillbirths I kept having.' I couldn't help the tear that slowly trickled down my face as I told my daughter of the struggles I had faced but continued on regardless. As I felt a firm squeeze on my hands I looked up at my husband and Serenity, urging me to continue the story to Isabella.

'When we realised that we may never conceive a healthy 'alive' baby, surrogacy became a more appealing option. I was reaching my 22nd birthday when Roldolphus surprised me with an early birthday present. He had been away for a few months, on a mission as he told me and when he came home he bought me down to a dungeon room that had been redone for a person to live in, yet not to be escapable. Inside was a woman who looked to be about 3 months pregnant and just showing. He had gone away to get me a child, he raped this young woman to give me what I most desired and had to keep her close to make sure she did not harm the child that she will give birth to.' Although I knew that the way I was given Serenity was not pleasant as I wanted a child made from love but the action, made me happy that my husband had cared about me that much... but then I saw the look on Isabella's face and the protective hand on her belly.

Bella's POV:

My heart froze and I found it nearly impossible to breathe or look at my father. How could it be possible, my father is no better than the man that caused the growth of my belly? I could never kill this child for I believe this child has a purpose in the future, but still. I cannot believe that my own father caused that pain on another, no matter how much I care about Serenity it still is a vile act.

I hadn't realised that I was out of my chair until my back hit the door that I had subconsciously been heading towards. Tom stood and began to slowly walk forward me seeking and aiming to comfort me but I raised my hand signalling for him to stop, which surprisingly he did.

The hand that wasn't raised was resting on the belly in which my child of horror lay. I noticed Bellatrix and Roldolphus rise of the sofa and begin to walk forwards. I could not look at them any longer as it was making my stomach churn and the bile rise up in my throat.

I turned around grabbing hold of the door handle, and wrenching the door open I sprinted out the room, running until I could run no further. Eventually I reached my room through all of the twists and turns and ran towards the bathroom.

As I was retching over the sink I felt a soft and gentle hand begin to rub calming and slow circles into my back, while pulling my hair out of my face. I was vomiting so bad that I didn't notice who it was that was comforting me but I tried to push them off all the same. It wasn't Tom and he was the only person with whom I will show weakness to. Once the worst of the sickness had died down I slumped up against the wall beside the toilet. The person who was with me began to pet my head and wipe the sweat from my brow, while all I could do was rub my stomach trying to calm down the sickness and the babies kicking.

When I finally built up the courage to wrench my eyes open, I found my mother's dark eyes staring back at me filled with sympathy and concern... _she obviously doesn't know what has happened._ I thought to myself. _No she doesn't, I thought it best if she talked to you alone so the others are still with me... I will explain. _Tom's voice rang through my brain. Honestly it is like this mind reading thing is selective hearing. I heard a faint chuckle that told me Tom was still listening in, but erased that thought and bought my attention back to mother as I noticed she had a hand stretched out to help me up.

I reached out planning on grasping onto her hand until I remembered why I had run away from this woman in the first place, and hastily withdrew my arm, forcing myself painfully up on my own. Staggering over to the bed in the other room, I felt a shadow hovering over me and saw hands reached out ready to catch me if I fell. But I made it safely back and slipped under the covers turning away from her.

'Bella?...Isabella!' mother finally said after a painful silence of a few minutes. I felt the bed dip and a hand come around turning my face towards the occupant. Begrudgingly I looked at her but could only feel pain. 'Isabella what happened to cause this kind of reaction?' mother asked with the concern still shimmering in her eyes.

'I'm pregnant.' I stated as a matter of fact as if it ends all discussion. She looked mildly surprised by this but was still confused as to why this was important, so I continued... 'Its c-c-Charlie's.' I stumbled out finding it hard to say that name without the pain shooting into my heart.

'Who is this…Charlie person?' I was asked. _How can I answer this question? _I thought to myself. But as I was bracing myself to answer her I was interrupted by the door opening and Tom stepped into the room, fortunately alone.

He walked forwards sat down next to me and bought me into a loving embrace, cooing in comfort while hiding my face in the crook of his neck. He turned to Bellatrix and said the dreaded words that I still had not come fully to terms with.

'Charlie is or was one her adopted parents... but also her child's parent and Bella's rapist.' I saw the flash of anger cross mothers face before I succumbed once again to the tears, trying to push away the memories that tried to reappear into my mind

_Ok took fuck long to finish and drags abit but I will try my best to make it exciting soon, no more surprises as of now. Hope it was good... :D_


	10. Morning Wake Up

Xover Voldemort x Bella

_I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight *sigh*, I'm feeling patriotic after the wedding he he...so new chappie here I come, ok so time skipping again in this chapter, full relation explanation at the beginning... :D_

The fall and Rise of Bella Swan-Black

Chapter 9: Bella's POV:

After Tom told my mother about Charlie I cried myself to sleep and still feeling the warmth of my mother's hand on me slowly calmed my tears. Through, the haze of my dreams I could vaguely hear Tom and my mother talking, he was explaining all that had happened and about how he had found me bloody and broken on the floor. But I drifted too far and was tried from the events that happened I entered into deep slumber before I heard the end of the conversation.

I was awoken by a finger poking into my cheek. I looked up with bleary eyes at serenity's smiling face. 'Oh good your awake.' She said with such enthusiasm..._of course I'm awake now! You just prodded me awake. _I grumbled to myself not noticing the other people in the room until I sat up and began to stretch out the kinks from sleep.

A cough made me turn towards those others that sat dotted around the room, Tom and Serenity being the closest. Mother sat slightly behind them looking at me with such pain in her eyes. Tom must have told her the whole story that he knows so far. I hated to see the pain in her eyes so I reached my hand out and beckoned her forwards.

'Bella, my little girl, I know it's early but you need to hear the rest of the story that you ran away from.' She told me in such a calm and reassuring voice that the other occupants of the room turned to her in shock. I'm guessing she didn't act like this normally. But before I could ponder anymore mother continued, so I steeled myself for the onslaught of gruelling information, hoping that by being more prepared, I might not have as strong a reaction this time.

'Bella, your father gave me Serenity from the woman he bought back pregnant. He raped her to give me the child I thought I could never have. Despite the fact that Serenity was not technically mine in blood, I loved her as my own... I-I still do.' She told me before looking fondly at Serenity who smiled in return.

After a moment she continued. 'well we let the woman go and erased her memory of all the events that had happened so far before sending her to France to find a new life, she was still young and could easily form a family of her own... we are not as heartless when it comes to family.' I had to resist the rolling of my eyes when she added the part about not being evil to family because from what Tom had told me she was most certainly not a merciful person when it came to torture.

After a moment of looking unsure, mother turned around towards the shadows of the door, and it was only then that I saw him lurking. My father was keeping his distance trying not to spook me again, he had obviously been told the full story as well. But now as my mother looked towards him, he stepped out from his shadowy hiding and came forwards grasping onto her left hand while resting his other on her right shoulder. Giving me a weary, crooked smile he continued where Mother left off.

'I was so worried that Bella was distancing herself from me because of the lack of a child. We both wanted a family, a child to prove that we were both powerful. So when I found an alternative to no child or adoption I took it, no matter the consequences, I wanted your mother to be happy. Once Serenity was born and the woman was taken away, we began to raise 'our' child as if nothing had ever happened and that she was out own from the very beginning.

After 5 years of living happily, serving the dark lord and caring for Serenity. We were still sleeping together and got the surprise of a lifetime when we found out that your mother was 3 months pregnant. We vowed that we still would love Serenity just as much even if we were to have a bloody child. So once you came along we were thrilled that we had a dark princess and a blond angel. But then only a few months after you were born, a raid from those damned flaming chickens had us all guarding our lord's manor and so we left you and Serenity in the care of our house elf.'

He took a deep breath trying to regain he calm demeanour, and stop those tears welling up in his eyes from escaping. With a shuddering breath he continued. 'Once we returned that evening we found Serenity, who was at that age 6, hiding in a cupboard in the kitchen. Our house elf dead. And you were gone.'

Mothers lip began to quiver and Serenity gave her a reassuring hug and whispered something in her ear, reminding her that I was there now. Mother patted the hand on her arm before finishing off the explanation as to what happened.

'We searched high and low for you, I was going mad with worry and it slowly began to eat at our marriage. Eventually everything fell apart when my lord disappeared, we were so desperate to find where he had gone that we attacked some light lovers and got caught. Before being shipped off to Azkaban I left Serenity in the Malfoy's care, being her family through our marriage. All the time we were in jail I never stopped believing you were still out there. Did you know that I felt you enter your magical inheritance? Because I did and it made me happy for the first time in 17 ½ years.'

Even though I was still weary from the way they went about it, I could see that mother was very upset so I got up and hugged her, whispering my reassurance that I was there. After a moment she calmed down, looked at me and asked.

'So how's the baby?'

...

I broke through the haze of sleep feeling a cool hand brushing my hair out of my sleep clouded eyes. It had been just over 3 months since the Azkaban breakout. Tom has been laying low for now, stirring up controversy and fear! I had talked with my mother some more but I still was finding it hard to accept my father and his actions on what he has done, although with the way he was caring for me and doting on the child in my stomach, I was well on my way to accepting him for what he did and loving my sister for who she is... despite her unfortunate parentage.

I rolled over intent on having another 10 minutes sleep, but was stopped when I felt soft yet demanding lips kiss my cheek. These lips were those in which I was familiar and as I opened my eyes I sought out the mouth. Once my own lips connected with those of the others I looked into the eyes of Tom and felt at home. Me and Tom were getting along so well, we hadn't had a day like the make-out session in the office, but were very much touchy feely. He watched over me and made me feel loved and protected and for that I became more infatuated with him. And sufficed to say as I was nearing my fourth month it was becoming dangerously hard to keep my hand of Tom, pregnancy hormones were getting the best of me. And because it was my hormones talking Tom refused to consummate our relationship..._Apparently I have to be sure._

The fire I felt in the pit of my stomach when we last kissed retuned with a vengeance and I felt heat spread through to my legs and rushing to my core, and I had to rub them in order to relieve some but little of the ache I felt. Fire ran through my veins setting them all alight with the passion I felt with Tom's simple touch.

I shifted to align my body with his and in doing so I rubbed up against the morning erection our kissing had caused. For a man who was much older than me, he had the libido of a man in his prime. But age was never a problem, Tom is perfection.

The moan that I elicited from his mouth spurned me on and straddled his lap only breaking the kiss when breath was needed, but even then Tom's lips never left my skin forming a bruising trail of butterfly kisses along my jaw and neck. Stopping at the crook between my neck and shoulder he began to suck with fervour.

I gasped out in a strangled moan of ecstasy as he bit down hard on the spot he was previously sucking. He broke the skin and I felt the blood leave my body and pool into his mouth. He groaned happily as he felt my rusty blood enter his mouth and felt my pleasure in pain... we were both as sadistic and masochistic as the other.

As I reclaimed his lips I also began to rock my hips back and forth onto of him harshly. He arched his back into the curve of my body and began to respond by pulling my hips down to add more friction. After a few minutes of heavy rutting, I began to feel the coil developing in my stomach tighten. Tom could obviously sense my growing need as he gave me a look as if asking for permission, which he received, before he slipped his hands up my top and began to brush the tips of my nipples until they pebbled.

While doing this I slipped my hand downward and began to stroke Tom through his boxers adding pressure as I felt his member begin to swell hotly against my hand as I continued to rub him. When he could tell I was reaching my peak, Tom tweaked my nipples and I fell apart grinding down onto Tom with such force that he came undone as well.

With a grunt we both collapsed down next to each other on the bed, panting hard, trying to regain breath, Tom waved his hand and all traces of our coupling was removed yet I wasn't finished with Tom yet though; I was only just beginning. As he leaned over to give me a tender kiss I pushed him back and once again straddled his hips, a demanding kiss falling of my lips onto his. With a slight nod of the head Tom gave in to my want.

But as I began to slowly unbutton his shirt, a knock at the door made me pull away scowling. I growled in impatience and frustration, Tom just chuckled calming me with a simple, 'Soon.'

_Ok so I decided I needed a smuttish filler. On my profile soon there will be a serenity profile, her story so far. Please look, my beta/co-writer wrote it. Hope u liked the filler was just an explanation and a random smut. p.s I really want more reviews to tell me how I'm doing so please comment. Peace, love and other drugs :P I want a cookie! Give me!_


	11. Breakfast

Xover Voldemort x Bella

_I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight *sigh*, OMG! YOU GUYS GOT ME TO 10,000 HITS, and for that I love you all. Ok so it's about time I introduce you to some of my other top loved characters, the first being dear darling Draco Malfoy, the slytherin sex god (totally agree!). Will be abit boring until my beta gets her part in... Btw check out her new Harry Potter fic._

The fall and Rise of Bella Swan-Black

Chapter 11: Bella's POV:

After a moment to clear up the evidence of our morning activities, Tom bade the person entry, trying to keep me from attacking the person who was currently being shielded by the door. After a long moment, which obviously showed the persons hesitance, the door opened and in stepped my irksome cousin Draco Malfoy.

With his white blond hair and pale aristocratic features he could be the spitting image of his father right down to the grey eyes. Not even waiting for the door to be full open he dropped to his knees as a sign of respect waiting for Tom to permit his arising and let him speak. Equally as vexed as me at this time, Tom hurried him up and demanded to know what was so important that he disturbed us this early in the morning.

'I am sorry, my lord, for the interruption but I was told to inform you that Severus has returned from the orders trip.' Draco said, rushing the words out before flinching back as if waiting to be hexed... and honestly if Tom were not holding my waist firm I would most likely have given him a black eye by now for the interruption.

Being the perceptive man he is, Tom once again noticed my shoulders tensing as if ready to attack, so he cupped my face bringing my eye line towards his and whispered in my ear. "durim gjarpër e mia pak, ne do të ketë shumë kohë më vonë." Having spent so much time weilding the skills of our mind connection i could easily see what he was telling me, but the translation didnt stop the shiver of lust running down my spine, especially not helped when Tom placed a lingering kiss of the crook of my neck... my biggest weak point. Just as i was about to form a pool of jello and demand that Draco leave, Tom swiftly stood up pulling me with him towards the bathroom only giving my cousin a dismissive glare as we passed.

As we quickly washed up from the activities we were about to have, we exited out of the room and saw no Draco in sight, I huffed in anger and marched off in front of Tom, while he stayed a few feet back making sure he didn't get in my way of my wrath for Draco, as we entered the room full of the deatheaters I stopped my dear cousin in a chair.

I pushed into him and flung him out of his chair causing him to hit in to the wall behind him and crash into some glass and other hard objects that was in the way, as I was about to make some other hard object hit him I was flicked on the nose… by Serenity! "Silly sister you can't use your powers, if you don't know how to control them, you may of wanted to just hurt him a bit but you were about to fling my piano at him."

I just huffed and marched towards my chair next to Tom giving him an evil look for not sticking up for me. He just gave me a pointed glance reminding me that he would not show weakness in front of the death eaters no matter how close they were to us both. Nodding in condescension I swept into my chair before looking around.

We were not a normal group of people but we were like a happy, psycho, dysfunctional family. Sitting next to me was Severus, the man I now consider to be like an uncle, much like his childhood lover Remus Lupin. Enemies that shared a love for learning and eventually a passion for the dark side, Remus due to his werewolf genealogy, which drew them together... or well that's the star crossed lover story I was told. Apparently Remus used to be a member of the order of the phoenix, the light sides chicken coop, but when he fell for Sevvy he faked his own death by another werewolf and has been at Malfoy manor ever since... shacking up.

At the end of the table were my parents, sitting so close with one another that it was obvious Azkaban had made them closer. Well as they say, distance makes the heart grow stronger, and my parents seem to be the perfect example of this. Even though they were sitting hip to hip, their attention was not on each other but focused on my uncle... the notorious Rabastan LeStrange. He is the person who you go to if you want the gossip, he was in the know, as he put it '_down with the kids_.' I just caught a snippet of his conversation and it appears that the whole family had interesting mornings.

'Yes we were a little distracted when Snape got back so I'm glad u sent Draco to wake Bella and our lord up, but be careful next time, I don't think my Luc would be happy if his son were killed just because he interrupted their morning.' Raba said.

Yes you heard right, my uncle Rabastan is my other uncle Lucius Malfoy's Lover. As I said, a dysfunctional family. The story Raba gave me was that he and Lucius began the affair after my parents went to Azkaban and began to go from wild sex to a deep emotional relationship. But honestly although Narcissa and Lucius do love each other, it is purely platonic and only for their son.

Beside Lucius, was my dear sister who I couldn't help but glare at, for the most part she shrugged it off and so I turned back to Tom noticing that he was looking put out by the argument Serenity seemed to be having with Lucius, either that or he was pissed off at the glare I was giving him.

...Serenity's POV:

As my lord cleared his voice from the glare that my darling sister was giving him… ooo my dear V-man, he will have to help Bella or she will be on the war path like today and we don't really want that again as he this a bit scared of Bella when she is like this, but what am I to say I would be if I was him.

"alright everyone to your seats" My lord said, as I heard my cousin groan from the floor and slowly when back to his seat next to his mother, nursing the wounds from the glass he got in the arm. Grinning at the seat next to me which was momentarily vacant, I placed a needle there, childish I know but funny for me.

I grinned to myself I heard a yelp of pain next to me and turned to the chairs occupant. "What's wrong Lucy is the seat hurting you? Do I have to tell it to behave?" I spoke in a babyish voice to Lucius as the other chuckled. Lucy… I meant Lucius glared playfully at me and said "I don't think so Serena" dragging out the 'a' knowing I hate that nickname.

"Well at least I don't have a girl's name LUCY" I taunted.

"My name is not a girl's name it's Lucius!"

"What I can't hear you Lucy, your long braided blonde hair is in the way of your mouth."

"My hair is not lon- WAIT! What did you do!" shouted Lucius at me as he saw his normally blonde hair with all that gel in it, long and braided , with pretty flowers in his hair, the others busted out laughing , while V-man chuckled quietly to himself at our actions obviously over the annoyance at my darling little sister.

"Well… I may have slipped some potion into your drink that makes your hair grown then braid. Don't you look so pretty, Lucy?" I said and pinched his cheeks; he slapped my hands away from his cheek and pouted.

"Does Lucy need her nap? Did someone take up too much time" smirking at her I meant him as he blushed at me.

"Enough you two, with the petty fighting." "Ok V-man you are the boss" I spoke and lay back in my seat and winked at my Narcissa and blew a kiss, while she face palmed herself, as I chuckled.

...Voldemort's POV:

"Ok then, are you quite done!" I asked, making sure that they had no chance to continue I turned to Severus with an expectant look. For the last 3 days Severus had been on a mission for the order, playing is part as the good guy giving the bad guys information up, but he is faithful to me and so is his lover.

"Dumbledore sent me to America; apparently he was getting worried about the lack of communication with ch...Him." I shot Bella a worried look at the almost slip but her face was calm and devoid of emotion, so I re focused on what Severus was now telling me.

"So I was sent with the mutt Black and Arthur Weasley now that he is better, to his house, when we got there they found the two bodies placed to look like Bella and the man. They were so unidentifiable that I am now being asked to make an identity potion, but Weasley felt the magic left over from Bella's core breaking open, most likely he has reported it to the old man by now. But when we came back with two bodies he seemed fairly put out."

So they know that magic is involved somehow, hmm well its only a matter of time before the old man finds out that it's not either of those he was manipulating. But Bella is safe here with her family and me, and Charlie... well he is rotting in the dungeons at the moment waiting his punishment. _No-one messes with my girl! _

Severus was waiting patiently for my response to the information. "I want you to make that potion but place Bella's DNA in the mix to make sure that they believe the girl is her, I don't care about the man, but make sure Bella is believed to be the dead girl. It will make all our plans easier."

"Yes my lord. I shall have it done in two days; I promise that the order will be none the wiser." Severus promised.

"Well now that is settled... how about we finally go and get you a wand today Mia Bella?" I turned to Bella, watching her eyes light up as she began to bounce in her chair. "After all now that the order will believe that you are dead, my plans can go forward and you can learn to wield magic to the full of your potential." I told her. If the order believe that she is dead then it will be easy to place a glamour over her and send her to school for a year, as a way of learning more and having another spy. Then when she returns I will make her my queen.

She is already so powerful, and our connection so strong that for Bella, mind magic is almost second nature, after all the other month she was able to help with the attack on Arthur Weasley through her mind. But the thing that draws me most about her magic is that it is completely dark. My girl is a novice of magic yet she is already stronger then her mother and father combined, so with a little help she will be the perfect partner to take over the wizarding world with.

I was getting lost in my thoughts, imagining Bella sitting beside me in all our dark glory, her long hair running free and decked in tight back, form fitting robes that left little to the imagination. _'Horny old man' _Came Bella's voice through my head. I whipped around to see her smiling innocently back at me. Well two can play that game!

Turning back to my breakfast I sent her a message_. 'You think that was horny, then you have heard nothing yet.' _I said whilethrowing images of just how horny I could be into her mind; Images of bending her over my office table, pounding into her until she was hoarse from screaming my name.

When I looked back at her, her eyes were clouded over with lust a whimper escaping her lips. I decided to taunt her some more so I turned to her mother, who had a knowing smile on her face, and asked if she would get her disguise on so that she could take Bella out in ten minutes. Sufficed to say I got a huge pout and a slight glare for messing with my girl at her... time of need.

"Well have fun girls, and don't spend too much." I said giving bella a goodbye kiss and shooing her out the door, deaf to all her protests.

_...Ok so I'm sorry if that was as crap as I think it was. But I wanted to get it done before I start my exams next week. Please tell me in all honesty if it sucked... btw big surprise event next chapter. Review please... :D WAIT MY 'ORIGINS OF BRIAN STORY IS NOW UP PLEASE FOLLOW THIS LINK OR THE ONE ON MY PROFILE: .net/s/6990870/1/The_Origins_Of_Brian_


	12. help me if you can will be removed

Just a note to say that i need someone who can help me check my story for any errors every once in a while, i already have my friend for the Fall and rise of Bella swan black but i need someone for the one shots i do on the side... so if you can please contact me


	13. Hawk In Kind

Voldemort x Bella Xover

The Fall and Rise of Bella Swan-Black

_I do not own either Harry potter or Twilight, sorry for that authors note before. I owe this chapter to CSI, not wanting to do revision and the new Harry Potter Movie Guide. :D_

Chapter 12: Bella's POV:

Mother was set up in her disguise, the glamour didn't cover or change her completely, it wasn't what Tom called the Pollyjuice potion where the user turns into someone else, and no mother just had some facial changes that made her unrecognisable unless you knew her well enough. Her hair was shorter, straighter and strawberry blond; her eyes were a pale blue that contrasted perfectly with vibrantisity of her reddish hair. Cheekbones were more prominent and her height had dramatically increased to that of model height standardards.

It was strikingly different yet it suited her all the same. According to father, mum used to be the catch of slytherin house her looks to all the attention of those who are now dead or serving Tom. Father apparently got really jealous and killed most of the suitors, he may not have loved her at the time but he wouldn't let anyone touch what was his. He had also become fiercely over protective of me and my child, I have inherited those looks from mother and because of that I also needed glamour before we apperated out.

As we dissaperated out and landed in what I had been told was knockturn alley, the darker alley leading off from diagon alley. We landed outside a store called borgin and burkes with its creaking sign hanging off and the dark door giving of an uninviting feeling.

"Come on Bella, we have to head up into the main road to get your wand. He may not be a dark wizard but Mr Ollivander is the most trusted wand maker in England." Mother said to me, pulling my hand until I begrudgingly followed behind. That dark door was intriguing me and I really wanted to see what was behind it. Obviously mother could sense my intrigue and placated it by promising that we would be back as soon as I got my wand and then I could nosey to my heart's content.

So I let myself be pulled along until we came out into a light and open street filled with noise and colourfully dressed people... it made me disgusted that these people were all so bright and _light._ It was apparent that mother shared my disgust in these light loving people, a sneer graced her flawless face giving of a sinister vibe, the only thing about her appearance that showed who she truly was. Fortunately that wasn't enough for identification.

As we walked along I noticed a shop not ten feet away, it was dark with signs of aging and mixed magic within its very essence. It drew me in, I was fascinated by its darkness and light mixed together how could a building contain so much mixed magic? The shop was getting closer and closer until we were finally standing on the doorstep to the wand store, the same one that had caught my attention moments ago. _This must be the wand store, Mr Ollivanders._

We stepped inside and I got my first look around, the walls were lined with stacks of boxes, different patterns and different shapes, all dusty. A banging sound from behind one of the shelves made me jump and an old, albeit crazy looking man rounded the corner eying us up as if he could see through our disguises and into our minds. Mother didn't even bat and eyelid so I'm guessing that this is the routine when coming to this store; either that or his quirky behaviour is similar enough to mothers that she understood why he was acting as he was. "Aahh Miss LeStrange, I was beginning to wonder if I would ever be seeing you in my store." Mr Ollivander said in his curiously airy tone. And then it hit me..._**Wait how does he know who I am!**_

Obviously noticing the worry that I felt at his recognising me he was quick to calm me down. "Don't worry my dear, I will not tell anyone that you or your mother were in my store. It's bad for business and also I refuse to pick a side in the coming war so you are both safe in your glamour's." This man really did confuse me with his unanswered questions and being able to see through our disguises. I turned towards mother wondering if she had answers to my confusion, but she just gave me a raised eyebrow and shrugged non-committed before turning back to Mr Ollivander. "Bella need's a new wand so stop with the mind games old man and help her get what she needs!" mother said, going back to her crazed persona that is only shown when outside of death eater housing. And with a shrug, we began.

...

After several hours and many boxes, Mr Ollivander came back with what looked to be a padlocked chest, if I had been intrigued before it was nothing compared to now, what can I say I'm a sucker for a mystery and hidden surprises. Unlocking the chest Ollivander pulled out the most dark looking wand yet, it was ivory coloured with a hawk carved ending where the hand would rest, When it was placed in my hand wind began to whip around the store, a black light shimmering around me. Next thing I knew Mr Ollivander was backing away from me stuttering about a mating wand pair... whatever that means. "That's a-a, that wand is a Yew and black hawk, 10 ½ inches. Each wand had a mated and a brother pair, that just so happens to be the mated partner of a wand I sold 70 years ago."

Noticing that he wasn't going to say any more, mother reached into her robe pocket and dumped a handful of gold and bronze coins onto the counter in front of us, grabbed my hand, the wand, and pulled me out of the store without a backwards glance. As we were heading back towards Knockturn alley mother suddenly froze a hiss escaping from her mouth, her hands clenching in a painful stance and then in a rushed breath she hissed out the words "Potter."

I could see that with her anger the glamour was fading from her face, her body shrinking and becoming paler. So although I would like nothing more than to attack the idiotic boy who hurt Tom but I couldn't face mother being sent back to jail and be being sent away if our identities were found, so I looked around until I noticed the alley I was looking for a quickly pulled mother along until we were back outside of the borgin and burkes shop that had interested me so much before. But now was not the time for my intuitive side, I yelled at mother until she snapped out of her trance like state and disapparated us back to the manor.

...

Once we arrived back I instantly set out in search of Tom, I wanted more information on my wand and he got his wand around 70 years ago so he was most likely to know. But unfortunately the first person I ran into was not tom but was Lucius and Rabastan in a very compromising position. "Ewe guys I didn't want to have to see my uncles like that... EVER. Now uncle Rabastan, unhook your legs from around uncle Luc and tell me WHERE THE FUCK TOM IS." I yelled out, my pregnancy hormones getting the better of me. But being used to this type of behaviour, having seen mother and aunt Narcissa when they were pregnant, I got a smirk in return before they finally told me that Tom wouldn't be back until tomorrow and that Narcissa wanted to see me as soon as I got home.

I stomped out of the room screaming incoherent profanities hearing laughter behind me; I decided that I would test out my new wand. Whipping around I followed the movement I had seen mother, father, Tom and even serenity perform so many times before. Uncle Rabastan fell on the floor grating his teeth; I felt a thrilling rush spread throughout me as I saw his shaking body. After a moment the spell let up due to my inexperience and uncle stood instantly grinning at me. "She's a natural just like her mother." He exclaimed to Lucius with pride in his voice. I just couldn't help but laugh at the fact that I used the cruciatus curse on my uncle and he is proud of me for it... _what a twisted family._

"Now my dear niece, you need to go and see your aunt about a baby check up. So of you go and let me and Luc return to our previous engagement." He smirked at me. With a roll of my eyes I walked out the room slamming the door shut as I left, trying to block out the moaning that instantly came from behind the door.

Once I reached aunt Narcissa's door my anger was gone but I still didn't want a repeat of downstairs so I placed my ear against the door and then I heard the moaning and sighing. Knowing that it was my sister in there I banged on the door screaming for them both to get decent, loud shuffling ensued before the door was pulled open by a dishevelled Narcissa. I strode into the room ignoring her protests and found my sister sitting in her underwear buttoning up a shirt. "Nice look on you sister dear, now can we please get on with what I was shoved up the stairs for?" I asked in my most sarcastic tone, although my anger may have abated some, I was still annoyed that Tom wasn't home. As she left Serenity winked at me with a condescending smile on her face.

"Ok honey just lay back and we will have a look at your baby and see if we can find out the gender... if we're lucky."

...

I was lounging on the bed reading when the door to mine and Tom's room (yes I finial moved in) was thrown open. Before I had a chance to grab my wand, I was swept up into a loving embrace. Looking towards the culprit I saw my Toms red eyes shining down at me held in his arms, my annoyance at his disappearance all but vanished and I pulled his face towards mine, colliding our lips in a passionate kiss.

He was eager to reciprocate our passionate reunion and I began to feel the tent growing under his robes. I removed my hand from where is had gravitated towards his hair and placed it over the bulge in his robes, stroking and adding slight pressure with each downwards stroke. Tom began to moan into my mouth and I couldn't help but grin... for once I had the upper hand, he obviously noticed this and backed me up until I slammed into the wall. I could feel that this was going too far, I needed to talk to Tom before I got too distracted.

"Wait, wait, Tom Wait!" I yelled out when he began to suckle on my neck, hitting the sensitive point. He pulled back looking put out that I stopped the passion but he would get over it soon enough, first I needed my answers about my wand. "I know your annoyed but I need to ask you about my wand." At those words his whole face brightened and he held out his hand to inspect my wand which I readily gave up to him. As soon as he grasped onto it, my whole wand lit up much like it had when I first held it but without the wind. His face was gobsmacked and mine just of pure confusion.

"Bella, what are the characteristics of this wand?" he asked with a knowing glint in his eye. "Mr Ollivander said that it was a Yew and black hawk, 10 ½ inches. Why? Tom what do you know?" I asked getting rather put out yet again, it seems that everything is going to annoy me until the pregnancy is over and the hormones are back under control.

"Well sweetheart, do you know anything about mated wands?" he asked and after I shook my head he continued. "Well it's like a soul mate, when a wand is created at the same time somewhere else there is another being made, it won't be the same but for the person who owns the mate for it, and it will act like their own and so makes it unique. Only a chosen wand can work successfully for the user but the mated is an exception and will act like it belong to that person as well." He explained to me... wait did that mean- no it couldn't be- _but it did._

"Were a mated pair? Are we not?" I asked feeling certain in his answer. I wasn't disappointed when he nodded his head; obviously the happiness had left Tom devoid of speech. The only proof I got to his happiness in this discovery was the re attachment of his lips on mine. "we are the perfect pair Isabella, this is just the visible proof of what we already knew about one another, we belong together." He whispered in my ear nibbling on it before he returned to my mouth. A moan ran through my body as he grasped at by backside, running his hand down until it was hooked around my lower thigh hutching my leg until it wrapped around his waist. My core rubbing against the tent once again erected in his robe.

I once again got caught up in the heat of the moment and almost forgot my important news that I had been dying to tell Tom from the minute I found out. So I 'once again' put a stop to what I would dearly love to continue by pushing him away before grabbing his hand and pulling him over to the bed I had earlier vacated.

"Tom I have news about my pregnancy... I know the genders." I told him. His ears perked up and he asked me what the baby was before it registered. "Wait Bella did you say the genders?" I nodded smiling at the enthusiasm he felt; he really was talking this adopted father role seriously.

"Yes Tom, in just over four months we will have two beautiful little girls cradled in our arms... the dark princesses." I said leaning in for a kiss.

..._ok so its un beta'd but I'm impatient so review please :D_


	14. My Misson

Voldemort x Bella Xover

The Fall and Rise of Bella Swan-Black

_I do not own either Harry potter or Twilight; i suck at writing so I'm just going to keep going no matter what.30H!3 is my sound of this chapter because i saw them performing last week. I have been reading a really good book called 'Delilah' this week and its based around the bible story but with the authors twist and a more in-depth look so now this story has a theme linking closely with the story of Samson and Delilah so i recommend looking it up if you don't know it. :D_

Chapter 13:

'_And the lords of the Philistines came up unto her, and said unto her, Entice him, and see wherein his great strength lieth, and by what means we may prevail against him, that we may bind him to afflict him.' (Samson and Delilah)_

Unknown POV:

She was a siren to me, i never approached her but i couldn't get her out of my head with the long chocolate locks and the pale skin which was illuminated by that delicious blush. She may not know me but i will never forget her, if i have it my way she will know me soon enough.

I took her away to make sure that she would submit to me when the time came no matter the force i had to take.

_She is mine and will always be mine._

...Fleur's POV:

I had been coming to Diagon alley every day now for over a month trying to get her attention, she was my target, the intended that i am supposed to seduce but every time i see her she takes my breath away. Dumbledore sent me under strict instructions and a promise not to tell anyone, no even my betrothed.

_Flashback: _

_Dumbledore invited me into his office at Hogwarts, per request of my immediate arrival. I sat down with some trepidation seeing as the only other person in here was Percival Weasley, my soon to be brother in law, he was giving me a steely eyed glare, but underlying it was a glint of shock and sadness. He obviously knew why i was there._

'_Please sit my dear.' My attention was drawn back to the grey haired man before me who was indicating towards a chair that sat on the opposite side of this desk separating me from him by quite a margin .I gave the chair and the distance between mine and his a wary glance, it was too formal, this was not going to be good and i was not going to be allowed to say no._

_I sat on the edge of the chair never daring to relax as he began._

'_now my dear we all know that in this war of light and dark, the dark side has a weapon, a person who is incredibly powerful and a close asset the Voldemort.' A shiver rand down my spine at the name. 'You have Veela blood, perhaps not a strong as we would like, but it should be enough to get the job done.' I was incredibly confused by this point as he had not elaborated as to what the task was and who it was that he was referring to. but then he continued._

'_We have a very important mission for you, and you will be rewarded greatly for its completion i can assure you that. What we need of you is to infiltrate the inner circle of Voldemort's death eaters by making one of them fall in love with you and then to gain everyone's trust to relay information more personally.' So he wanted to use me as a toy for them to use so that he could find out about their day to day lives? It was obvious that he had no worries for my safety when he came up with this plan... and what about my Bill? But the money could be good, i am not from a rich background and neither are my soon to be in-laws so it could be good for us, imagine a proper home for mine and Bill's future._

'_So my dear do you agree to this request, it shouldn't be hard to complete considering your Veela blood and charm.' He asked, ending in a slight leer that had me shuddering on the inside. With a shaky nod i signed my fate over, just then realising that i didn't know who it was i was to be seducing._

'_I am glad you have agreed; just remember that this is all for the bigger cause and that you are doing the light side proud. Don't worry about Bill, just make up the excuse that you are needed to substitute teaching every day and may sometimes stay over to make it easier.' HA! The better cause is just him wanting to be a stronger leader, for if i am to tell no-one then it will seem like he is just better and all knowing and i will be left in the dust of his glory, but i need the money so it must be done._

_With a resigned sigh i asked who i was to be seducing. A sparkle appeared in his eye as he answered... _

'_Serenity Hydra LeStrange White.'_

_End flashback:_

What was i supposed to do? I had agreed to act as a spy for the light side, to seduce serenity. That i didn't imagine would be too difficult but was i just to keep an eye on him? But i could comfort myself that all i was doing was distracting her and making sure to report the wrong doing back to Dumbledore.

The buzz of the Diagon Alley was fading under the setting sun as i arrived once again. The heat of the day was slowly fading leaving those who had sought out shelter from the sun to come slowly flooding back to be cobbled streets.

It was towards these people i was headed, for many of them were trickling out of the back alleys much like knockturn alley, the place where i was sure to find my target. It was towards these people that i was headed, for where they were coming from; they would most likely know where Serenity is.

I knew i had to be careful what i said because it might be reported back to Serenity that i was searching for her and asking around as to her where about's.

I integrated myself into the crowds of people ogling over the stands with their bright colours and catchy displays. The women were chattering over the latest gossip and who is who in the wizarding world socialite pages of the daily prophet.

I was worried about how to broach the subject of Serenity without alarming them as to my intentions, but surprisingly it took no effort on my part to get the conversation to come up... apparently she had been last seen outside flourish and blotts drawing in quite a crowd of men and women with her charm, and so now that is where i was headed; to face my destiny.

Voldemort's POV:

My Bella is not long until her due date, around 2 months until i become a father for all intents and purposes. When she first told me that she was having a girl i was thrilled, a little princess to dote over, and then i heard what she fully said; not only is she having a girl but two of them... twins... a pair. Oi vai, why do i get the feeling that this will be harder than trying to take over the world?

Oh yes, that would be because of what i have gone through will Bella's pregnancy for the last 6 ½ months. All it has been is sickness, 2am food calls for odd food like pickles and the mood swings; the mood swings were giving me permanent whip lash. But i guess this did have its up sides, for example although i refuse to have sex with Bella while she is being controlled by pregnancy hormones and this far along, we were more active and more happy because we were closer without the closest intimacy.

"What about Ava?" Bella said pulling me out of my revive.

We were currently sitting on our bed, secluded from the rest of the house and any business that was waiting for me when we left our little cocoon; but for now all that is on our minds is finding the perfect baby names.

"Or Colette?"

I was feeling very happy and content with the whole situation; but then with a loud bang and crash chaos ensued from the words, "what the hell are you doing here!"

_An: ok so what did ya'll think. Sorry about the long wait but iv been abit out of it. Any baby name suggestions just review and tell me... Remember they gotta be quirky and princessy in a dark way. X_


	15. The Gryffindor Princess

The Fall and Rise of Bella Swan-Black

_AN: omg the final Harry potter film was epic, i cried allot though, the franchise is as old as i am and its finished . This is just a nice filler because i have been gone for so long and I'm going to America for a month next week so no writing for a while. big thankes to EdwardsBedbreaker1, Purple 'N' Blue Wings and ggghhhaaarrr67 for your constant reviews. love everyone who likes my story, u get cookies_

Chapter 15

Tom/Voldemort's POV:

As I descended the stairs all I saw before me was a sea of anarchy, wands and spells were flying everywhere. Within the midst of it all was the unmistakable wild light brown curl of the light sides golden girl, Hermione Granger fighting with dear Bellatrix.

"What the hell is going on here?" I yelled.

It was as if I had cast Petrificus Totalus over all those below as the all froze in perturbed shock, it appeared that those present had forgot who's house they were currently in and whom was upstairs.

"Well?" I asked, getting more and more irked at the lack of response being given. Snapping out the shock, Bellatrix ran forwards gripping the young Mud blood's upper arm dragging her forwards before pushing the girl to my feet at the bottom of the stairs.

"Ahh miss Granger, to what do we owe the pleasure?" I asked, wand pointed at the girls head.

She looked up at me with those brown eyes that usually showed innocence; but when I looked into them now there was a darkness and hate brewing within. It shocked me that I had only seen this girl a few months ago through Potters mind, and in that time she had changed so much. One would never think she _was_ a golden girl. With that cold and fixed gaze she took a deep breath and with no emotion in her voice began her explanation.

"Dumbledore used me, he has used my brain to help Harry out of trouble, but because of him I have lost my love. You may have killed him, but Cedric was imperioused by the headmaster into entering the competition and by the time the spell wore off he was already under the magical contract and so had to compete.

I overheard Dumbledore talking with Madeye at the order HQ when he thought no one was around, and apparently it was their plan to have Cedric in the competition so that he could get Harry to the graveyard; they knew right from the beginning that the cup was going to be a portkey and that Crouch was playing Moody. I don't know what the final plan is, but they led Cedric to his death so I want him dead; I want to join your side."

By the end of this speech most of my death eater's mouths were catching flies and Bellatrix, well she looked floored; no one could believe that one of the golden trio wanted their mentor dead. Honestly I was shocked as well, she seemed so serious in her conviction but I had to make sure that her faith would lie with me.

"Well miss Granger, that was an interesting tale but what proof can you give me; how can I know that you really want to be here and that you will not leave the second the old man is dead?"

"I would not betray you of the dark side if you allowed me in, I have information that involves a Isabella LeStrange or Black or even Swan." I felt Bella appear from around me at the sound of her name, squeezing my shoulder to tell me to let her pass, that it would be alright.

"What do you know of me and how?" Bella asked, clearly perturbed that the girl knew something about her when she was supposed to be dead to the order.

"Well the first thing I found out was that they took you away from your parents when you were a child but it was not their idea, it seems that someone whom Dumbledore needs in the war requested you Isabella as a sort of prize if you will, they were supposed to be taming you and making you submissive to orders so they sent you to a rapist who preys on young women in the hope that it would make you conform." She told Bella with honesty and sadness in her eyes.

"They really need to pay attention because I heard almost their whole plans and they never knew I was there. I am so sorry Isabella that you have been though that but you will get your revenge I'm sure." The girl said this with such sincerity and the fact that she was willing to give away the secrets of the light side.

"Welcome to the right side Hermione." Came a voice from the front door. As the crowd dispersed a shimmer of white blonde hair became visible, ah Draco had returned from Hogwarts.

Draco's POV:

As I stepped into the house I heard a voice, which although I could not place, sounded very familiar to me. And when the voce began to talk about Dumbledore and his little group it began to dawn on me as to whom the voice's face could be... _But it couldn't be the golden know it all, she is too close to the old fool to come here._

But yes, it was little miss know it all in the flesh, betraying her friends and beloved order to enter the dragons den, I wanted to talk to her but among this crowd of people I knew it would be impossible to get to where she stood, so when she was finished and everyone was quietly contemplating I spoke up. "Welcome to the right side Hermione." This was the first time I had ever said her name, but somehow it felt like silk sliding of my tongue.

As the waves of people parted I saw her standing there, and I was shocked, for although she still looked like the little princess of Gryffindor when our eyes connected I could see the raw evil and hate shining through. And when she finally met my gaze, a current like I have never felt before surged through me, Hermione was most definitely not the Granger I had once known, and I wanted to see all of the new her.

Unknown POV:

How could those moronic fools let her escape from me, I gave them one job and they blew it.

The sweet honey nectar will be mine again soon, they may think she is dead but I could see that she was not the dead girl in that house. How could she escape though, she has been cut off from magic and the mythical world, she would not have left undetected without mythical help.

SHE WILL BE MINE AGAIN EVEN IF I HAVE TO SEARCH THE WHOLE WORLD TO FIND HER.

_AN: so honestly I'm surprised no one can guess the unknown character yet, but to answer the question it is not Dumbledore. Please review, i need cheering up after the long week iv had._


	16. Seeing red and its Consiquences

The Fall and Rise Of Bella Swan-Black

_A/N: of so i lied, after getting the largest amount of reviews since starting this story in my last chapter i decided one more before my break wouldn't kill me. Btw only like 3 people managed to guess who the mystery person was correctly so keep trying and enjoy :D_

_It is June now of the 5__th__ book for all those who are confused by the timeline I have set up_

Bella's POV:

With only two weeks to go until the due date, my babies were kicking up a storm giving me little sleep. And this is causing the rest of the house to get little sleep as Tom has ordered that I am not to be left alone during my waking hours from now until the pregnancy. For now my guard, for all intents and purposes, is Hermione as everyone else is at the ministry on a raid.

Since she arrived around 6 weeks ago, Hermione had easily integrated herself within our close nit 'family' and I couldn't be more thrilled with how her arrival had impacted Draco. My dear cousin, although he will not admit or accept it, is utterly besotted with the girl. He may not understand his feelings yet but when I see the way he looks at her, it reminds me of how Tom look at me; and for all his denial he follows Hermione around like a lost puppy always agreeing with what she wants to do or what she says.

She is a smart, intelligent young girl and I can see a lot of potential for her as an elite member of the inner circle if she continues to impress Tom the way she has been within the last month. At first he was hesitant to let her go on any missions or join in the meetings, but after some persuasion on my part and begging on Draco's she was allowed to go on a mission with the inner circle to eliminate Igor Karkoroff when his hiding place was found. She had performed exceptionally well and proved that was wouldn't take any bull crap or betray us by casting the killing curse herself.

After the little foray into killing, we sent her on many reconnaissance missions with the alliances abroad. But as soon as I reached my final month all hell broke loose.

_Flashback:_

"_Tom you cannot be serious!" I yelled at my lover while he just sat calmly on the other side of his desk signing of paper work, only fuelling my anger more by his lack of undivided attention. _

"_I am perfectly serious Isabella, I shall not allow you to be alone until the babies are born; there is no room for arguments it is done." His voice held such finality but that never mattered to me, considering I was running of pregnancy hormones everything he was saying made me more and more infuriated. No way was I having a babysitter watch over me for the next month! _

"_You are insufferable, I do not need watching, me and the twins have been fine so far and the only thing that is causing me a problem is your need to have me mothered all the time! I feel like I can't breathe with all the people you have leaning over my shoulder." I screamed standing up and stalking out of the room without a backwards glance, in case he saw the tears that began to fall. I knew I was being irrational but so was Tom with his need for me to be watched. _

_When I got upstairs, instead of turning right along the corridor towards the room I shared with Tom, I turned left towards the room I knew Hermione was staying in; the room I had woke up in when I first arrived at the manor. _

_I meekly knocked on the door and waited for her answer, the tears running more freely now. Wrenching open the door Hermione looked ready to yell at whomever was on the other side, but when she saw my face and how distressed I was she pulled me into the room before warding it and pulling me into a deep hug letting the tears run their course before we began talking._

_End flashback ~_

It took Tom around 4 hours to find me after that little argument, he all but blew the door of its hinges, running in and literally sweeping me of my feet. Hermione had just stood back and giggled as we devoured each other's faces, I was in a good mood by that point and all my frustration was in the past, but it was still nice to hear Tom apologising between each kiss we had shared.

In those few hours we had shared talking, me and Hermione had developed the surface of what would become a great friendship over the months and so when Tom had asked me this time if I wouldn't mind someone staying with me I had agreed reluctantly, but only if my chaperone was Hermione.

And so here I am sat as the inner circle have gone to the ministry to collect the prophesy that Tom had been obsessing over for, well for as long as I have been in the manor actually; he has wanted this for so long and it should help him in the future. Hermione was sat across the library reading dark arts tomb recommended to her while I stared at the fire in contemplation.

Tom had been gone for over an hour now, he had never intended to leave the house but he had got word from Remus that the prophesy was destroyed and most of the circle were captured, so he had left in quite a hurry demanding that Hermione keep me company. But after an hour I long for his company again, lying on our soft bed talking of baby names and our future plans; He isn't back here yet so my dream is futile.

Suddenly my mind was drawn away from me, the fire fading in my line of sight only to be replaced by a large room with fireplaces lining the walls, ahead of me is a golden statue with depictions of centaurs, goblins, witches and wizards all spouting water into the shallow pool below. But although this is all very fascinating and new to me, I notice what I must have been drawn in to see; Harry Potter was running after my mother screaming bloody murder while aiming his wand at her back as she moved away.

The scene caused me to be momentarily perturbed until I saw how weak Potter's curse was and how little of an effect it had over my mother. He was howling like a banshee with little sense coming from his mouth until he stopped over mother's cackling person on the floor, "The prophesy is destroyed and Voldemort knows." When he said this I saw red clouding my mind; it was then that I realised that I must be looking at them through Tom's perspective and that the loosing of the prophesy had really got him mad.

His magic shook with anger and as much as I tried to soothe him through our connection he was too far gone, with a flick of the wand Tom had Harry disarmed and as he was about to fire of a spell Dumbledore just had to arrive; it's like the old man knew how to arrive at the worst times. But when I saw 'him' it was my eyes that turned red with pure hatred. There was the man that had indirectly caused me all of the pain and this pregnancy.

The anger of seeing the old fool so calm while firing curses at my beloved caused me to push myself out of Tom's brain once again in focus of the firelight. I fell to the floor grasping at my swollen belly as it crippled me with pain; I felt something wet running down my thigh and registered Hermione running to fetch Narcissa but I was screaming out as wave after wave of body shuddering pain coursed through my body making me unaware of that going on around me.

The next thing I was able to register besides the pain was the feeling of being lowered onto a soft bed all the while having someone crooning that it would be over soon. _What the fuck do they know! They're not the ones in pain here!_ I wanted to scream bloody murder and tell whomever was with me to get these babies the hell out of me but I knew I needed to hold on for Tom, he needed to be here for this and I'll be damned if he misses the births.

"Get me Tom." I managed to rasp out tugging on Hermione's cloak as she set some clean towels down beside me. She only nodded in response but it was enough of a reassurance to keep me from hexing her.

Another ripple of pain coursed through me and I grasped onto Narcissa's hand to concentrate the pain into pushing like she had taught me, it was tearing me apart because I longed for Tom but I also needed to get these children out of me as soon as possible. Narcissa had been shocked when she checked me over and found that after only ten minutes I was ready to push, but I am an impatient woman so it came as no surprise.

Suddenly I heard the door slam open, but was too busy focusing on my contraction to give any heed to whom it may be, and then the sound I had been waiting for came to me.

"Bella, sweetheart it's time to push, I'm here now and we need you to push as hard as you can. You can do this." It was Tom, he was back and by my side; hearing his voice gave me the confidence I needed and when the next wave hit I pushed with all my might.

And then silence as the small wail of my first born little girl hit my ears.

Sadly I could not enjoy this moment for long as another contraction hit with a vengeance, Tom who had been admiring the girl returned his attention back to me and gave my hand a reassuring squeeze before I caught it up in my death grip.

Pushing with all my might I began to feel faint and dizzy; with one last long push I felt empty before I succumbed to the darkness that was inviting me in.

When I came around all of the sweat and gore of my dream seemed to have disappeared, pushing my hand down to my stomach I nearly had a heart failure feeling that it was flat until I looked to my left and saw Tom sitting there with two little bundles one in each arm.

Stretching I realised just how long I must have been asleep, for I was incredibly stiff and sore; but that could just be from the birth I suppose. Tom had noticed the slight movements I was making and motioned for mother, who I had not noticed to be there, to help me in sitting up right.

Once I was in place I was handed the two little bundles from Tom, hardly believing that these could be my children I pulled back the blankets on each and began to inspect all of their features counting all the little toes. Once I was satisfied I began to relax and just hold my children in my arms as Toms hand circled my waist for comfort and balance.

"Bella, meet Amadora and Khlaudette Riddle, the new dark princesses."

_A/N: of so that was the long awaited scene and i have never wrote anything like it before so please don't hate if i got it way of, i have never given birth so i only go of what i am told, but i hope it was good and i would love some reviews :D_

_Remeber i am going to america for a month so i wont be able to write for a while_


	17. Special and Torture

The Fall and Rise Of Bella Swan-Black

_AN: ok so after spending a month in both the Virginia's, Maryland and Pennsylvania I am back and tomorrow... or depending where u are today I am going to be 17! So this is my present to me and to you guys for all the amazing reviews _

Chapter 17 (like my birthday!):

Bella's POV:

Within the span of just a month the twins have become the centre of the universe that is the manor, mother and father were wrapped around their little fingers and it often took Tom threatening to remove the arms that were encircling the girls before they finally relinquished my children back to me. But I could find nothing to complain about for whenever I had Khlaud and Ami in my arms and Tom by my side our family seemed complete... well for now.

Currently we were sitting on the veranda that alcoved the back of the house, we being me, Tom, mother, Father, Uncle Rabastan, Narcissa, Draco and the twins watching the latest duel that my family members had ensued from their 'little disagreement' as they put it.

Uncle Luc and serenity are constantly annoying each other and their pranks get more and more absurd with each passing day, the latest prank seems to have been Uncles breaking point, for this morning as I was sitting out on the deck enjoying my breakfast Serenity came belting past me yelling that if I should see Lucius not to tell him which direction she had gone. I didn't have to wait long, approximately two minutes later, and he came running out of the house with the most shockingly baby blue hair. For a moment the colour rendered me speechless, it truly was revolting, but before I had time to regain my senses he was dashing down the yard towards the streak of white blond hair that had just appeared.

One thing lead to another and now we're all just sitting about watching the spells firing back and forth with random names and light hearted insults being yelled out. The final straw had to come though and this time it came through the same way it seems to the majority of the time... I heard uncle Lucius shout "Serena" and that was it, he was blown 15ft flat on his back with my sister storming over with fire in her eyes.

Unfortunately for us amused spectators the entertainment was interrupted when an owl flew down sticking out its front leg for Tom to receive the note. As he perused the letter I began petting the owl while feeding it the treats I liked to keep in my pocket for such purposes. My absent minded petting was cut short when Tom jumping out his chair with a look of fury demanded that all of the inner circle and select lower death eaters be summoned immediately, and with a swish of his long cloak he had once again disappeared back into the house leaving me to gather up the twins to be taken to the nursery before I adjourned to the meeting room.

I was only half way down the corridor that led to the meeting place when I heard the yelling, although this was nothing new the next sound made me freeze in horror, it was my mother's screams.

Running as fast as I could considering that my body was still recovering from the c-section, I slammed the door to the room open only to see my mother now panting on the floor with Tom stood on his dais, wand pointed in her direction. Running over I assisted in helping her stand before whipping my head around and glaring at Tom in pure anger.

"What the hell was that for?" I screeched as I descended upon him much like a vulture to their prey.

"Your dear darling mother here was just telling us all about how she believes that Severus is a traitor to our side and that with our plans he has been the reason they have all been thwarted. It is none of her business as to how MY plans are conducted or whom I trust and so I was showing her that at times like this it is more prudent for her mouth to be kept shut, les she wants her tongue removed." Tom seethed into my ear once I was beside him. "And you would do well to learn when to watch your tongue as well Isabella." Grasping my arm in his vice like grip he turned to address those gathered.

"Severus will get what is needed for the potion and if you fail me Draco I'm afraid that it will not bode well. Hermione you will go home and play the spy understood?" all three nodded in the affirmative before everyone was dismissed and scurried out of the room, or the manor before anything could happen.

My attention was forced back on Tom as he took the arm he had been grasping on to and jerked me forward leaving only an inch separating our bodies. Unlike most I did not shy away from the infuriated look he gave me, I just returned it with my own glower, his eyes were daring me to defy him again and watch the punishment I would receive; who am I to turn down a dare. So with all the strength on my wandless magic I forced his hand to release me and turned towards the door.

With a great snarl from behind the door that I was mere meters away from slammed shut and I found my body pinned against said door my magic. When I lifted my head I saw Tom walking towards me, a predatory glean now sparkling in those ruby eyes, growls and snarls emanating from within his chest adding the effect of the hunter he now portrayed.

"You Isabella are going to be punished for your defiance." And with that he took the last step towards me red eyes flashing.

_A/N: Cliffy! Reviews for birthday cake its Red Velvet_


	18. The Plan

The Fall and Rise of Bella Swan-Black

_A/N: ok I am so happy for all of the reviews I got on the last chapter considering I was severely jet-lagged and rather out of it. I had no clue what to write but now I have some MEGA ideas that are going to be put in place through this chapter and I hope to make this my best and longest yet. But do bear in mind that I'm new to the writing game_

_OOOOO and iv gotta give a mega shout out to my 100__th__ reviewer: South Of Everything :D_

TOM/VOLDEMORT'S POV:

"How dare you! I may be yours Tom but that gives you no right now let me go." Bella screamed at my face defiance flashing through her brown orbs. But something else was present, a deep underlying emotion that could only be detected by those who had seen it before. Fear. Bella was afraid of me; I didn't want that I just wanted her respecting my decisions as leader, at least in front of others.

It took me a moment to realise that it was not be asserting my authority that scared her but the fact that the last time she was pinned down this way was with Charlie, and the predatory gleam in my eyes would not have helped the similarity of situation. In that instant realization I released her from my magic and as she slumped to the floor gasping for breath I stormed out of the room and into my office, not sparing a backwards glance.

As I sat down in an exaggerated huff I noticed Serenity hovering in the doorway looking concerned. Gesturing with my hand that she should enter I placed my head in my hands as I rubbed my temple's... _why do I have to love such a headstrong woman? _ After a few minutes of sitting in silence Serenity seemed to decide that I was time to tell me what she had to say.

"Well that didn't go well," she told me, stating the obvious. After rolling my eyes she continued, "My sister will never truly respect you if you continue to evade her and then attack her in a way that will bring up her past issues." This did not help me in the slightest, and by the smirk on her face she knew all too well how frustrating she was being.

"What the hell am I supposed to do then? I thought I had it all figured out, but when I was with her I saw a fear that I had seen when I saved her from Charlie all those months ago. I don't want her to feel that." Tugging on my hair in vexed frustration, Little of what I had experienced in previous life and all through what I have felt since my re-birth could prepare me for someone like Isabella, she is unique and new to this world being of strong magic and family; the family part being a prerequisite of the stubbornness and strong headedness she often seems to posses in my presence.

Walking over to me, Serena leaned over the desk which divided us and lifted her hand to give me a slap on the back of the head and a sarcastic roll of the eyes. But when she opened her mouth, despite the insults and sarcasm, what she said was interesting and beneficial to my problem.  
"Honestly Tom are you that peripherally impaired that you cannot see how much lust rushes into my sisters eyes every time you walk into the room, because we all can. What really evades you though is the art of seduction, you understand lust and to an extent love, but with the art of seduction you are not adept. You should take my example when it comes to dealing with Cissa's temper."

"And what might that be?" I asked, leaning forward with heated interest.

"Well..."

BELLA'S POV

...One hour later:

I was just walking back from the bathroom after taking a long bath, what happened with Tom earlier had shook me to the core, his eyes held malice that I acquaint with the 'incident' from all those months ago. He held fire in the depths of this gaze and the sinister grin on his face made me remember the look on the man's face when he attacked me.

So I went to take a relaxing bath and tried to dispel the memories as if they were the water running down the drain. For the most part the soothing aromatherapy of rose oil relaxed my bones and allowed me peace of mind reminding myself that Tom loved me in all honesty.

Once I got to the end of the hallway I opened to door to the room I shared with Tom and, after locking the door, began to peel of the towel which encompassed my body and started to ferret through the draws trying to find my favourite set of underwear.

As I was beginning to get frustrated, I noticed movement in the corner of my eye, something rotating. Sharply turning on my heel I tried to draw my wand but then realised I was stark naked and that it was Tom standing in front of me.

For a moment I felt the muscles in my body loosen as I focused on the form of my lover, but then he stood up and turned towards me; that same lecherous look that he held earlier was once again gracing his face. But this time I could see that he was not angry or malicious looking, just had a leering look with a trace of knowing...

TOM POV

The stage was set, the plot in place, and now I was just waiting for the main character to make centre stage; I would play the villain in this production.

Stalking up until there was barely breadth width between our two bodies, I backed Bella's still naked body until she hit the wall beside the door. Smiling I leaned in until my mouth was so close to hers that I could feel every, now laboured, breath she took; obviously my close proximity had some effect on her mental and physical equilibrium.

Slowly, and with deliberate movements, I leaned in that last little gap tugging her lips into a fierce kiss, wrenching her lips apart pushing my tongue into her mouth I began to explore every crevice and moist surface while using both arms to trap her.

Once breathing became necessary I removed my lips from Bella's, never leaving her skin, I trailed fiery open mouthed kisses down to her collarbone until I reached the crook of her neck biting and sucking. It made my inner beast purr when I heard the moans and panting coming from my Isabella's mouth, and it made me want to continue; but for now, in order to play the game right, I had to let her go.

Reluctantly I pulled back, but her lips tried to follow my retreating ones a frustrated groan escaping her. Taking a moment to admire the impact my ministrations had caused, I pulled my hands away and with one fluid stride I had the door open and was out of the room, only sparing one moment to look back over my shoulder. Bella had fallen to her knees panting with flushed face and let out a strangled cry of longing.

Allowing myself a quick smirk I turned back around... 'Faze one complete'.

UNKNOWN POV:

We have been brought in to protect Dumbledore as he feels that this year is going to be hard when everyone returns to Hogwarts. Honestly I couldn't care much about the old man, I came because of my family and the hope that I would find a way to Isabella if I entered into the world she appeared to now be in; if my sources are correct.

_A/N: ok so I just needed to write this because I feel that I needed to begin to get their relationship further... 3 part plan for tom and bella and the unknown will be known by part 3.  
I hope you liked this chapter and I hope you will tell me what you think. :D_


	19. A Week Later

The Fall and Rise of Bella Swan-Black

_A/N: ok so I have no excuse for my lateness in writing, other than that I have started my last year of school and am looking at universities. Oh and I also lost a little bit of my motive but I have tried hard to get this right. _

Chapter 19 _**change's from the book's plot timeline here on now.**_

SERENITY'S POV:

In the last week the dynamic of Riddle manor had shifted into that of a sexual tempest, Tom appeared to have taken my advice to heart and began almost instantly pursuing my sisters attentions. Through his attentions, I have noticed that Bella is getting more and more frustrated, so the plan must be working; it seems that this is the only way for her to see who the dominating partner in the relationship with Tom is.

Walking down the corridor I noticed the scarcity of people about, ever since Bella had become more irritable no one had wanted to be in her line of fire and so the Death Eaters had fled the manor only to return when called for. It made me chuckle to think that this lack of people was all due to my sister not getting laid.

Speak of the devil, just as I rounded the corner I nearly got mowed over by a storming Bella who appeared to have just left our Lord's study. Completely disregarding my presence, she continued on a slam resonating from where she disappeared and I knocked on the door in which she had originally departed.

"Enter." I heard the shout of my Lords voice and opened the door hesitantly, hoping that he was not in the same mood as my sister; but upon seeing the relaxed expression and countenance I eased up and entered fully before dropping into the customary bow and talking a seat.  
"So... How's it going?" I couldn't help but ask with coy interest, trying to make the curiosity sound blasé and indifferent.

Tom lifted his head and shot me a sardonic look of contempt.  
"It's going fine, thank you very much! I just wish that I weren't torturing myself in the process." He told me leaning back with an exasperated sigh; but I could see the satisfied smile that he was trying hard to suppress.

"Now Serena, what is it you came to see me about?"

"You know how I loathe that name," witheringly glaring at him, "I came to tell you that Severus is back with an emergency update on the Order my Lord." That piqued his interest and with a sharp nod I turned around and led him to the meeting room holding the doors open as he entered, before shutting the door and quickly walking down the corridor; I certainly didn't want to stick around for this meeting after the last one. Honestly, I don't know why my Lord gets so wound up about those damn vampires!

VOLDEMORT/TOM'S POV:

I stormed into the room slamming the door closed behind me, alerting the occupants to my presence. Severus was stood leaning over the hearth, a glass of fire whiskey in his hand talking to someone who was sat in the settle, positioned in such a way that I could not decipher the occupant until he jumped in shock at the loud bang.

Lucius immediately jumped up and sunk into a deep bow,  
"My Lord! I – we – Severus has news on the vampire situation." Lucius managed to stammer out after seeing the clear frustration in my eyes, obviously hoping that this news would abate that bad mood. In response I let out a low growl mumbling incoherent words all the while vexed with having to deal with this on top of everything else.

Seeing that my mood was only worsened by the statement, Severus immediately came to his comrade's aid by occupying to recently vacated settle and pointing at my throne, a clear yet silent demand for me to calm and sit down so that we could get this over with.

"Well Sssseverusss? What do you have for me? Tell me what has possessed that idiotic old fool to hire vampiresss to protect him!" I hissed out showing once again my annoyance by slipping into parseltongue.

Straitening his back, Severus looked me directly in the eyes to show me that there were no lies and told me the last thing I wanted to hear, the reason I had been so concerned and angry about when I had first heard of the vampires;  
"They want Isabella, the youngest of the male vampires wants her for himself; he feels that she is already his property and is trying to track her, the old man has agreed that she is his gift 'when' they win."

Anger flashed through me like white hot fire, clouding my eyes with a red haze, It took me a moment to realise that the growling noise encompassing the room was emanating from within my chest; like a snarling ripping fury.

The anger of this news was all consuming; I knew one of the vampires had set his sights on my Isabella, but to know that she is being offered up like a lamb to the slaughter, a prize for another man set me off on a rampage like no other.

Screaming in rage I felt my magic lash out, engulfing the room in my dark aura before all senses were lost and only one thought consumed my mind;

_Mine, Mate, Possess!_

BELLA'S POV:

Collapsing onto the bed in the children's room, I let out a huff of annoyance.

Tom is insufferable! He is taunting me to prove his point and as much as I love the semi-intimate moment, I wish that he would give in. All the calculated touches and hushed words of passionate emotions that he was never fully letting surface, it was insufferable.

But this is Tom I'm talking about; he never will stop until he is sure I know who is boss!

I was bought out of my revive by a loud wail, looking to my left I saw that Khlaud was now awake and was grasping at the air, wanting milk.  
Slipping of the bed I walked over to the bassinette which she was resting in and picked her before going back to the bed, adjusting my top I let her be and went back to my musings of the last encounter with Tom earlier that day.

_**Flashback:**_

_**I walked down the corridor from the twins' room when suddenly a body was blocking my path, whipping out my wand I looked up into the eyes of the perpetrator and saw the red orbs that could belong to no one but Tom.**_

_**Stopping what I was doing, I re-holstered my neglected wand and relaxed my stance before giving him a questioning look as he began to back me up into the library that separated our room from the babies.**_

_**It was then that I noticed the look in his eyes, that same look that he had been giving me for the last week or so; it promised lust and temptation. It made me groan with want, but I knew that I would not get my release; this just made me groan louder.**_

_**The smirk that had begun to grace Tom's lips became more pronounced as he saw the reaction that ensued from his smouldering. **_

_**Stalking forwards until I was backed up against the nearest bookshelf to the door, Tom waved his hand behind him shutting and locking the door before his lips descended to my neck.**_

_**Gasping, I wrapped my arms around his neck and pushed my hands into his hair before giving a sharp tug when I wanted his attention on my lips. lifting his head, the smirk was still planted on Toms face and quirking his eyebrow all I could do was giggle before pulling him down and attaching my lips to his.**_

_**My passion was reaching astronomical heights and I began to press my body closer and closer until there was no room and the book were sticking into my back.**_

_**A low guttural moan fell from his lips as I opened my mouth, allowing his tongue to slither in. Almost as soon as the sound had escaped his lips Tom began to close up, and with what appeared to be great force, he wrenched his lips from mine and began to back away not looking at my face but at his feet; and with one sharp turn and a blast of magic, he was gone.**_

_**Slowly, with trembling hand and shaky legs, I sank to the floor biting back tears of frustration. **_

_**End Flashback:**_

A loud slamming of the door made me jump of the bed in surprise; Severus was leaning against the door panting looking as pale as a ghost.

"T – Ttom" he began to stutter out, "Tom, H-He is losing it... Can't control him... needs you!" he finally managed to gasp out.

Instantly I became rigid as his words sank in; hurrying to the door I helped Severus to the chair, giving him a once over to see that there was no damage inflicted. Assessing that it was just shock ailing him, I quickly passed him my daughter to keep an eye on and ran as fast as my legs would take me to the main hallway, only stopping to ask a house elf where Tom was...

_A/N: Ok I am soooooooo sorry once again for the wait and I just really wanted to post this before I go to Scotland for a week, hope its ok :s and I will post again within the next 2 weeks I promise.  
Review Please!_


	20. Plans

The Fall and Rise of Bella Swan-Black

_A/N: wow I suck! I said two weeks and it's been like 5 months but when I read some awesome reviews by xXxAllegraxXx and I just decided to screw my coursework and write some more with the hope that I do the reviews justice. Thank you to everyone that has reviewed while I have been in my down time.  
oh and this is a chapter in which I will fill in some of the blanks and plotlines I started before and I will begin the important part of the story because it's all been static until now._

BELLA'S POV:

_**Flashback:**_

_**I ran towards the study as fast my legs would allow, praying that Tom wouldn't be too far gone within his mindscape for me to pull him back. When he was like this it takes hours to regain his composure and all the death eaters would have to evacuated for their own safety, I'm the only one who could be present.**_

_**Slamming the door open I was momentarily winded by the sharp force in which the onslaught of Tom's uncontrolled magic hit me. I had never felt his magic so potent and wild before.**_

_**The scene before me rendered me speechless, tom was standing over what appeared to be the body of one of the house elf's from the kitchens; his wand was drawn pointed at the creature as a deep red flow coursed from toms hand into the twitching body.**_

"_**Tom," I screamed "Tom stop it! Please stop." I begged. **_

_**He whipped around; his wand trailing from the house elf to me, eyes gleaming.  
all my senses told me to back off before I came on the receiving end of his curses but another side of me knew that if I didn't stop him then it could be dangerous for my girls; so began to walk towards him gorging his reaction to each step. Finally I got close enough to reach out and cup his cheek, the effect was instantaneous; the rigid edges of this form relaxed and his eyes went from being hard and menacing to cooled and relieved?**_

_**I didn't understand what happened next but all of a sudden Tom had pulled me into my arms alternating between peppering kisses on my face while whispering that he would never let them take me. I let him continue without interruption for a few more minutes as he clearly needed to reassure himself that I was still with him; but finally I had to ask,  
"What did you find out Tom, Who is trying to take me?"**_

UNKNOWN POV:

"I told you to watch her! We have been here for months and only now you tell me that your incompetent order was unable to keep track of one girl!" My anger was bubbling over, these fools let what belongs to me escape and only now have the audacity to confess to it.

Moody eyed us with distain, drawing his wand as my sister tried to calm me. I just snarled at him in response, the man was more of an idiot then I first thought if he believed he could stand a chance without my 'family' on the Order's team, we are the only hope that these idiots have, they are indebted to be of my service anyway as I was the one who found out where the dark coop was and I am the person who has kept them in pocket as long as they have been keeping my Isabella under guardianship. Just thinking about my property being in the hand of someone who could corrupt the plans I had laid out make my hands clench and the teeth grind.

Moody still had his wand clenched in his fist prepared to strike at any time, but I was faster; within a second of his wand raising, I had the table upturned and the one eyed codger pinned against the wall my teeth just centimetres away from his jugular.

"Now now there is no need for such rash actions, we will find the girl and bring her back to you just as submissive as promised." The bearded old man tried to placate.

"You have one month, one month until I take matters into my own hands." I snapped, my teeth just brushing the vein in Moody's neck.

"Don't worry brother, I'm sure they know the consequences if they do not succeed." My dear sister cooed in my ear as an attempt of placation. Slowly I began to loosen my grip on the man before suddenly dropping him to the floor, watching with satisfaction as he tried to regain breath. With that I stormed towards the door not turning back to acknowledge Dumbledore as he called to my retreating back,  
"You have my word young Alec."

TOM'S POV:

"Ah good we are all here." I nodded to my inner circle as I swept into the meeting room where all were situated around a long rectangular table, a chair empty and waiting at the top end for myself.

I sat with Bella on my Left as her mother was on my other side, Severus and Remus next to her while Draco sat down at the end holding on to Hermione's hand with his father and Serenity by his side.

"Good evening everyone, now I have called this meeting for several reasons. The first being that we must finalise young Draco's plans before he leaves for Hogwarts again, Dumbledore will only believe the excuse of family illness for so long before he demands proof, you have been of school for several months now but you need to return to complete your mission."

I gave Hermione a pointed look before continuing, "You will not be joining him back at Hogwarts miss Granger but you shall get your chance to help Draco as he will need a partner stationed at Borgin and Burkes." It was the best form of compensation I could give the girl as her loyalties were still questionable in my eyes and since she openly showed her allegiance by leaving the order headquarters during the summer and not returning to school we cannot have her going back as if nothing even occurred.

Seeming placated if not a little miffed by having to stay behind Hermione nodded and thus I moved on.

"Now moving on, Draco I tasked you with finding a way to get our death eaters in to Hogwarts by the end of this next school year. How are the plans progressing? I know that you believe the vanishing cabinets to be a link between knockturn alley and Hogwarts but how do you plan to get the broken one fixed?" I asked, curious as to what the Malfoy heir could have up his sleeve.

"I plan to use aunt Bella, with her permission of course," he nodded in his aunt's direction, "To 'persuade' Mr Borgin to instruct as to how to fix the one at Hogwarts and demand that he retain to one at his shop for our use."  
I stared at the young Malfoy, his plan was genius and it was evident that everyone around the table was thrilled with the idea; accordingly only Miss Granger appeared to not be surprised.

"This is a brilliant idea, I'm sure that my Borgin will have all of the books and information needed to complete the task. I see no main flaw to this scheme, but if there are any issues I will give Greyback to your service." I told him, making a mental note to contact Fenrir.

"Now onto the next order of business, Miss Granger?" I motioned for her.

Rising from her chair, she swept around the edge of the table positioning herself at my right hand side before dropping to her knees, with head bent and left arm raised. All those who were already death eaters stood and formed a semi circle behind us, this was not as formal as the usual marking of a new death eater but it was still important to keep an element of ceremony.

I was still hesitant to mark the girl, but Draco and Bella assured me of her loyalty and the vengeful feelings she held for those who had her first love killed; despite being over him she still felt that all those involved needed their comeuppance. And as such I decided to give the girl a mission while accepting her desire to have the mark, yet if she failed me then the consequences would be dire.

Standing I pointed my wand to her forearm, summoning the inner dark magic pulsing it through my wand and onto her skin.

"Produce il serpente per rendere il vostro seguace leale per allineare, mostrarlo tutta è del mio infuence e sempre esso sarà sta denominando indietro in tempo di bisogno." While I chanted the necessary words, a black skull began to glow upon her skin. Her eyes closed and you could hear the laboured pants of restraint that she was biting back a scream.

Once it was over she slumped forward for a second before regaining herself and raising her head she leant forward to kiss my pre-offered hand in gratitude. Once she was stood she took her place by Draco's side, he gave her a proud smile before schooling his emotions as turned to the others.

"That is all for now, if you have any new information regarding the plans for the next year Draco, you will write to me straight away, understood." I didn't wait for his reply before turning to Bella offering her my hand, she stood and I strode out of the room with her on my arm without looking back at the bowing figures.

DRACO'S POV:

"Come along Draco, we need to get going." I heard mother yelling from the hallway.

Walking across the landing I knocked on Mione's door before stepping inside, "Hermione love, are you ready?"

"Yes give me a moment, how do I look?" she walked out of the bathroom and my jaw dropped; gone was my girls with cute caramel ringlets and doe brown eyes, and in her place was a bleach blond bombshell.

Damn she looked hot with her tousled pale blond hair, the pouty lips, ivory complexion and the deep pools of blue which made her eyes.  
Walking forward, I wrapped my hands around her waist before placing a kiss on her forehead. Pulling back I gave her another subtle look over before responding.

"You look gorgeous darling; you would be the perfect Malfoy child we shall call you Hera. But I will always love you no matter how you look, now shall we go before mother comes and breaks down the door?"

Nodding we walked down the stairs before apparating into diagon alley.

"Ok so we will need to get your school books and potions stuff first and then we can head down to see Borgin." Mother told us, leaving me no option.

Sighing I turned and began to walk towards Madame Malkins, the women walking behind conversing about the in fashion for robes this season.

After about 10 minutes of ignoring my mother and Hermione's ramblings with Madame Malkin and the constant pinning and tucking I heard Seamstress telling me that she would have to lift up the left sleeve a little, thinking fast so that she wouldn't see my mark I jumped back hissing in anger.

"Ouch! Watch where you're putting your pins, woman. Mother- I don't think I want these anymore." I yelled before ripping the robes of over my head and throwing them to the floor.

"Your right Draco, now that I know the incompetence of the staff here... we'll do better at Twilfitt and Tatting's. Come Draco, Hera." Mother said as she swept out of the shop.

Once on the street we headed down towards Knockturn alley, mother waited until father appeared in the shadows we were hiding in, with Serenity and Fenrir Greyback following in his wake.

"Ok I will see you when you get back to the manor; you better keep them safe Lucius." Mother warned whilst taking all our shopping bags of myself and Hermione before apparating away.

Walking down the street, we put up our hoods to keep our identities hidden from any nosy passersby as we entered the store.

Borgin was sat behind the counter, feet popped up on the desk with eyes closed and mouth open; evidently asleep. Walking forward father lifted his cane up, tipping Borgin of his precarious perch and waking him up.

"Get up Borgin you fool, we have business for you." Father said in evident agitation before motioning for me to come forward.

"You have a vanishing cabinet, correct? You will keep it and instruct us on how to fix another of the same." I told him pointing towards the cabinet in the store.

"I will need to see this cabinet before I can make a decisive decision." Borgin said.

"listen Borgin, you will tell us how to begin to fix the cabinet without seeing it, you will continue to inform Draco how to complete it and you won't tell anyone otherwise you will pay." Hermione told him before lifting her left sleeve to show the dark mark, a silent threat evident in the action.

"So will you help us, or am I going to have to make sure Greyback here makes regular visits." I asked, Borgin just nodded yes before going back behind the desk and picking up a book hidden there.

"This should be a good starting point and I will send you letter with any other information you may need." He told us, shaking with fear.

Taking the book, I gave Borgin one last withering glare before stalking out, thanking Greyback and Serenity for coming and apparating away.

_A/N: ok so I needed to get this chapter out there, it is un Beta'd so don't hate on spelling I tried my best. Hope you enjoy and reviews please _


End file.
